Manus Manum Lavat
by Violinchen
Summary: Draco und Hermine spielen mit dem Feuer. Zwischen den beiden ist eine Hassliebe entbrannt und sie können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander. Aber wie wird das Spiel ausgehen? Lemon/Lime, OOC, Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts aus dem HP- Universum, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und alle Personen und Orte gehören JKR!

Rating: Deswegen höher, weil später noch Lemon/Lime dazu kommen.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

1. Kapitel

„Du bist spät.", begrüßte er sie kühl, als sie angehastet kam.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Du bist zu früh.", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Ich warte schon seit zehn Minuten!", beschwerte er sich.

„Malfoy, wenn du die Uhr nicht lesen kannst, so ist es nicht meine Schuld!", schoss sie genervt zurück. „Können wir jetzt gehen?", setzte sie ungeduldig hinzu und warf ihre braunen Locken über die Schulter zurück.

Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Meinetwegen."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, peinlich darauf bedacht, sich auf keinen Fall zu nahe zu kommen.

Als sie an der Galerie entlangkamen, schlug die Schuluhr zehn Mal. Hermine blieb stehen und lauschte, ehe sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm umdrehte.

„Siehst du!", sagte sie voller Genugtuung. „Ich war pünktlich, sogar mehr als pünktlich."

„Toll, Granger.", murrte Draco. „Können wir jetzt weiter oder willst du erst noch einen Siegestanz aufführen?"

Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

„Nein danke, Malfoy. Vor dir tanze ich nie im Leben!"

„Darauf kann ich auch gerne verzichten!", konterte er.

„Schön!"

„Schön!"

Sie setzten ihren Rundgang schweigend fort, jeder tief in Gedanken brütend.

Hermine seufzte leise. Warum musste dieser Idiot auch unbedingt Vertrauensschüler sein? Und warum um alles in der Welt, war sie mit ihm zusammen für die Kontrollgänge eingeteilt worden? Das Leben war einfach nicht fair! Dieser widerliche, arrogante, aufgeblasene Schnösel mit seinem blasierten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht! Manchmal machte er sie allein mit seiner Anwesenheit so wütend, dass ihm am liebsten eine scheuern würde. Wie sie dieses überhebliche Gehabe hasste!

„Liebeskummer, Granger?", riss sie plötzlich seine feixende Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen.

Sie schreckte hoch. „Was?"

„Liebeskummer. Weil du gerade so herzzerreißend geseufzt hast."

In seine Augen war ein amüsiertes Glitzern getreten.

„Du bist ein Idiot!", antwortete sie einfach und beschloss, ihn für den Rest des Abends zu ignorieren.

„Ach komm schon, Granger, jetzt sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt!"

Genervt wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz zu ihm herum und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Hör mir gut zu, Malfoy!", zischte sie mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.

Er erwiderte ihren eisigen Blick aus sturmgrauen Augen.

„Was, Granger?", schnarrte er gefährlich leise und hielt sie weiterhin mit Blickkontakt gefangen- jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Hatte er schon immer so schöne, einnehmende Augen gehabt? Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor darauf geachtet.

Plötzlich wurde ihr siedend heiß bewusst, dass sie sich noch nie so nahe gewesen waren. Gänsehaut kroch ihren Rücken entlang und sie hatte das Gefühl, als verengte sich ihre Kehle just in dem Moment, in dem sie diese Augen, die die Farbe der wütenden See im Sturm hatten, fixierten. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Fingern spüren und musste schlucken. Immer noch hielt er sie mit seinem hypnotisierenden Blick gefangen und sie fühlte sich buchstäblich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Dass diese Metapher in gewisser Weise auch der Wahrheit entsprach, fiel ihr wenig später ein. Ihr Herz schlug auf einmal mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit und sie konnte schwören, dass er das Pochen bemerkte.

„Mach ich dich etwa nervös?", fragte er leise lachend und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht.

Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy!", spuckte sie ihm mit so viel Verachtung wie möglich entgegen. Doch ihre Stimme klang nicht so schneidend, wie sie es geplant hatte.

Er quittierte ihren Ausbruch mit einem erneuten Lachen und verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden, indem er noch einen Schritt näher trat und sie unweigerlich gegen die Wand drückte.

Ihr wurde fast schwindelig, als sie sein Eau de Cologne einatmete. Dieser Duft musste doch geradezu verboten werden. Ihr drohten die Sinne zu schwinden.

„Du wirst doch nicht schwach werden.", sagte er spöttisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihrem Kopf an der Mauer ab. Sie war gefangen wie in einem Schraubstock zwischen Draco Malfoy und der unnachgiebigen Steinmauer. Ihr Verstand setzte völlig aus, berauscht von seiner Nähe ließ sie sich fallen.

Draco spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihrem Körper wich und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen.

„Niemals.", flüsterte sie und versank beinahe in den grauen Fluten, die sie gefangen hielten.

„Nein.", wisperte er und lachte leise. „Natürlich nicht. Immer noch die kleine Eisprinzessin."

Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Eisprinzessin?"

Er erwiderte ihren überraschten Blick.

„Du weißt nichts davon? Du bist unter den männlichen Schülerin nur als die Eisprinzessin bekannt, die niemanden an sich heranlässt und lieber Zeit mit ihren Büchern verbringt, als sich zu amüsieren.", antwortete Draco.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", wandte sie protestierend ein und versuchte sich aus seinem Armen zu befreien. Doch sein Griff war stählern und hielt sie eisern fest. Nach einigen fruchtlosen Versuchen gab sie schließlich auf und warf ihm stattdessen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich hab Spaß!", setzte sie bekräftigend hinzu.

Erneut bekam sie nur ein amüsiertes Lachen zur Antwort.

„Mit Potty und Wiesel, ja? Oder Krum, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Verzeih meine Arroganz, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass du unter diesen Umständen nicht einmal ansatzweise Spaß gehabt hast."

Empört boxte sie ihn in die Rippen und er sog überrascht die Luft ein.

„So willst du also spielen, ja?" Er drängte sich noch stärker gegen sie und raubte ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen.

„Was hälst du von einem kleinen Spiel, Granger?", fragte er lauernd.

„Welches Spiel?", brachte sie mühsam hervor und versuchte, nicht ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy jemals solche Auswirkungen auf sie haben würde! Die ganze Situation war absurd, schlichtweg absurd!

Er lachte nur leise.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Und es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

„Bezweifle ich sehr.", murmelte sie mit ihrem Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Merlin, kein Wunder, dass ihr die Sinne schwanden, wenn ihr die Luftzufuhr derart abgeschnürt wurde!

Draco fasste mit einer Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Ein überhebliches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich wette, dass du dich nicht von mir küssen lässt.", sagte er selbstüberzeugt.

„Niemals!", keuchte sie erschrocken auf. Merlin, mach, dass ich träume und ganz schnell wieder aufwache! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Hilft mir denn keiner?

Doch ihre stummen Hilfeschreie blieben unerhört und so senkte Draco unaufhaltsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihr Atem ging unweigerlich schneller und ihr Herz klopfte in einem derart wahnwitzigen Tempo, dass sie dachte, es müsste jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Er schenkte ihr noch ein letztes aufforderndes Grinsen, ehe er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, als sie die sanfte Berührung verspürte. Ihr erster Impuls war, ihn mit aller Kraft wegzustoßen. Himmel noch mal, es war _Malfoy_, der sie hier nach allen Regeln der Kunst küsste und ihr schier den Verstand raubte! Hermine focht einen erbitterten Kampf mit sich selbst aus, Vernunft gegen Herz, aus dem das Herz schließlich als Sieger hervorging. Sie gab sich voll und ganz dem Kuss hin und genoss seine zarten Liebkosungen. Als sie seine Zungenspitze sanft an ihrer Unterlippe entlangstreichen spürte, öffnete sie ihre Lippen und ließ ihn eintreten. Vorsichtig erkundete er mit seiner Zunge ihr Mundhöhle und fuhr ihre Zähne entlang, bis sie den letzten Widerstand aufgab und ihm willig mit ihrer eigenen begegnete. Sie vertieften den Kuss und neckten sich gegenseitig. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr und Draco lachte leise in sich hinein. Er schlang die Arme fester um sie und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich trennten sie sich atemlos und er blickte ihr forschend ins Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen fielen ihr in die Stirn.

„Siehst du, ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und erntete einen bösen Blick dafür von ihr. „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Granger!", fügte er feixend hinzu.

„Geh sterben, Malfoy!", fauchte sie ihm wie eine wütende Katze entgegen und am liebsten hätte sie die Krallen ausgefahren, wenn er sie nicht immer noch schraubstockartig umklammert hätte.

„Den Gefallen tu ich dir noch nicht so schnell.", antwortete er triumphierend. „Schließlich will ich noch die Einlösung unserer Wette erleben."

„Welche Einlösung?", hakte sie argwöhnisch nach.

„Du hast bestritten, dass du dich von mir jemals küssen lässt. Und nachdem du die Wette verloren hast, verlange ich einen Wetteinsatz von dir."

„Davon war nie die Rede!", spuckte sie wütend.

Ihr Ausbruch löste eine erneute Lachsalve in ihm aus.

„Du hast mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

Sie verengte ihre Augen wütend zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Du... du mieser..."

Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand über den Mund und erstickte ihr Fluchen.

„Sei doch mal still und hör zu. Du kommst am nächsten Samstag zu unserer Party. Ohne Widerrede."

„Vergiss es, Malfoy!", schleuderte sie ihm empört entgegen. „Ich lasse mich nicht auf deine faulen Spielchen ein."

„Tja, mein Schatz, das hast du leider bereits. Und du wirst kommen- sonst erfährt die ganze Schule von unserer kleinen Eskapade hier. Und glaub mir, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall mehr ausschmücken, als dir lieb ist.", antwortete er selbstgefällig grinsend.

„Du miese kleine Ratte!", tobte sie.

„Halt dich ein bisschen mehr zurück, sonst zwingst du mich, dich gleich noch mal zu küssen!", warnte er sie leise. „Ich habe eine Schwäche für Frauen mit Temperament."

„Das wagst du nicht!"

Er grinste anzüglich und presste sein Lippen auf die ihren.

„Du... du...", schrie sie wütend.

Ihren Wutausbruch quittierte er mit einem Lachen.

Wutentbrannt zog sie seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste ihn. Völlig überrascht erwiderte er den Kuss. Er wollte ihn gerade vertiefen, als sie ihn kraftvoll von sich stieß und zornig zischte: „Und jetzt verpiss dich, Malfoy, bevor ich noch wütender werde!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte hoheitsvoll an ihm vorbei.

„Vergiss nicht, Samstag um 21 Uhr in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum!", rief er ihr noch nach.

„Geh sterben, Malfoy!", schrie sie kochend zurück und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Er begann zu lachen und lehnte sich gegen die Steinmauer. Die Party versprach, amüsant zu werden. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass in Granger solch ein Feuer loderte.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ich möchte mich bei allen fleißigen Review- Schreibern bedanken! Ihr motiviert mich ungemein!

Und wie immer der Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört allein J.K.R. und Warner Bros., ich leihe mir die Figuren bloß aus und schicke sie durch meine Fantasie!

**2. Kapitel**

Ginny verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kürbissaft und wurde erst einmal von einem heftigen Hustanfall geschüttelt.

„Was?", krächzte sie schließlich, als sie wieder genügend nach Luft schnappen konnte.

Unschuldig wiederholte Hermine ihr Anliegen.

„Malfoy hat mich am Samstag zu einer Party eingeladen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst." Sie versuchte, ihre Bitte so zu verpacken, dass Ginny keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte.

Die Jüngere hustete noch ein paar Mal krampfhaft, und es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie den Sinn von Hermines Worten ganz verstanden hatte.

„Moment. Noch mal auf Anfang zurück. Malfoy hat dich zu einer Party eingeladen. _Malfoy?!" _

Das letzte Wort schrie sie fast und aus ihrem Blick sprach einzige Verwirrung.

„Ja.", bestätigte Hermine und bemühte sich um einen möglichste arglosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Malfoy_?!" Ginny konnte die Neuigkeit immer noch nicht fassen.

Besorgt beugte sie sich in ihrem bequemen Lehnstuhl nach vorne. „Mine, bist du krank? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Willst du mit mir darüber reden?"

Die Ältere musste sich das Lächeln verbeißen und wehrte gefasst ab: „Nein, Gin, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Aber du hasst Malfoy!", wandte die kleine Weasley noch einmal ein.

„Oh ja, das tu ich in der Tat!", presste Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und warum willst du mich dann auf die Party von diesem Affen schleppen?", rief ihre Freundin empört aus.

„Weil es eine bescheuerte Wette ist!", antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin nicht minder laut.

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. Dann vergrub sie stöhnend den Kopf in den Armen und ihre roten Haare fielen ihr wie ein Vorhang vor das Gesicht.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!", seufzte sie gequält. „Wann hört dieser Schwachsinn endlich auf?"

„Wenn Malfoy aufgibt.", antwortete Hermine und streckte entschlossen ihr Kinn nach vorne.

„Aber das wird er genauso wenig wie du.", ertönte Ginnys resignierte Antwort gedämpft unter der roten Haarpracht. „Und ich muss immer alles ausbaden. Andauernd muss ich bei deinen doofen Wetteinsätzen mitmachen. Hast du gesehen, wie Zabini das letzte Mal gestarrt hat? Einfach widerlich!" Sie schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Dann hob sie müde ihr Gesicht und lugte unter einem Vorhang seidig glänzender Haare hervor.

„Wann ist diese Party also?", fragte sie und gab klein bei.

„Nächsten Samstag.", antwortete Hermine betont fröhlich.

Ihre Freundin brummte nur etwas undefinierbares, das sich allerdings verdächtig nach etwas undamenhaften anhörte.

„Ich zieh aber keinen Rock an, kein Kleid und keinen tiefen Ausschnitt!", stellte sie bestimmt klar. „Und komm nicht mal auf die Idee, dass du mich doch noch dazu überreden kannst! Die letzte Poolparty mit Malfoy und Zabini ist mir nur noch allzu gut in Erinnerung."

„Dabei sahst du in deinem weißen Bikini so süß aus!", warf Hermine grinsend ein und wurde prompt von einem brutalen Rippenstoß zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Halt die Klappe und wag' es ja nicht, diese Peinlichkeit auszuplaudern!", fauchte Ginny und hievte sich langsam aus dem Lehnstuhl.

„Ich sag schon nichts.", beruhigte sie ihre Freundin.

„Na hoffentlich.", lautete die schlecht gelaunte Antwort.

„Ach übrigens, du schuldest mir einen Gefallen dafür!"

„Alles, was du willst.", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte erleichtert.

Wenigstens war diese Hürde geschafft. Immerhin würde sie nicht alleine aufkreuzen müssen und hatte Ginny als mentale Unterstützung dabei.

Als sie im Laufe der Woche ahnungslos beim Frühstückstisch saß und ihr Müsli löffelte, landete plötzlich eine elegante Schleiereule vor ihr und streckte ihr auffordernd ein Bein hin, an dem eine dünne Pergamentrolle baumelte. Verwundert blickte Hermine auf das Tier. Sie erwartete keine Post. Der Tagesprophet war bereits angekommen und sonst erhielt sie nur selten Briefe. Die Eule legte den Kopf schief und starrte sie aus großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Dann schüttelte sie ungeduldig ihr Bein, an dem das Pergament hing und stieß einen aufforderndes Schuhuen aus. Hermine beeilte sich, die Rolle zu lösen und steckte dem Vogel ein paar Müsliflocken zu, die dieser sogleich eifrig knabberte, ehe er seine Schwingen ausbreitete und wieder davonflog. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete das Mädchen den Brief in seiner Hand. Es stand kein Absender darauf. Schließlich brach es das Siegel und entrollte das Blatt. Die Schrift kam ihr sonderbar bekannt vor. Sie überflog die wenigen Zeilen und hätte das Pergament am liebsten zusammengeknüllt auf den Tisch gefeuert.

_Granger,_

_Die Party beginnt am Samstag um 21.00 Uhr in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Du findest diesen im Keller, halte dich von Snapes Kerker einfach immerzu nach links, dann wirst du schließlich an eine alte Rüstung gelangen. Dahinter befindet sich der Eingang. Das Passwort lautet „Blutsbande"._

_Sei pünktlich und mach dich hübsch! Ich warte auf dich._

_D. M._

Bebend vor Zorn hob sie ihren Blick und sah, dass er sie von seinem Tisch aus beobachtete. Er hatte einen Mundwinkel verwegen hochgezogen und hob selbstgefällig die linke Hand, um ihr zu zuwinken. Seine Lippen formten stumm ein Wort.

_„Samstag."_

Sie konnte es selbst auf die Entfernung hin erahnen und das listige Funkeln in seinen Augen entging ihr ebenso wenig.

„Arschloch.", knurrte sie und erwiderte seinen Gruß, während sie ein gekünsteltes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Na warte, Malfoy, dir werde ich es zeigen!"

Mit dieser Drohung löffelte sie ihre Müslischale in Rekordzeit fertig und verließ dann hastig mit einer übervollen Taschen und die Arme beladen mit Büchern die Große Halle.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Reinblut gegen Schlammblut. Hermine Granger gegen Draco Malfoy. Und sie würde als Siegerin daraus hervorgehen.

* * *

Als Hermine am Samstag Abend zum Abendessen in die Große Hallte ging, holte sie Draco Malfoy auf dem Weg dorthin ein und drängte sie in einen kleinen Seitengang.

„Malfoy, was zur Hölle soll das?", blaffte sie ihn erbost an.

Er grinste nur und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf ihre Schulter. Dann neigte er sich langsam zu ihr hinab und blickte sie forschend an.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du heute Abend auch wirklich kommst.", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch ins Ohr und sein heißer Atem prickelte auf ihrer Haut und jagte ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken.

„Natürlich werde ich auftauchen.", erwiderte sie kühl. „Hättest du bitte die Güte, deine Finger aus meinen Muskeln zu nehmen? Ich hab kein Interesse an den Abdrücken deiner Krallen auf meiner Schulter."

Er lachte amüsiert. „Du befürchtest wohl, jemand könnte von unserer kleinen Eskapade erfahren."

Allein für dieses selbstgefällige Lachen hätte sie ihm am liebsten die Faust ins Gesicht gerammt. Sie bedauerte immer noch, dass sie es damals im dritten Schuljahr nicht geschafft hatte, ihm mit ihrem Fausthieb die makellose Nase zu brechen. Aber vielleicht meinte es das Schicksal ja gut mit ihr und sie bekam wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu.

Immer noch grinsend strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Finger fühlten sich kalt auf ihren erhitzten Wangen an und sie schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch ihm entging die kleine Bewegung nicht.

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment, um schwach zu werden. Spar es dir lieber für später auf!", raunte er ihr erneut ins Ohr.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Malfoy!", knurrte sie und machte Anstalten, ihn wegzustoßen.

„Na na, jetzt sei nicht so grob zu mir!", wandte er sanft protestierend ein. Verlor dieser Mann denn nie Kontrolle über sich selbst? Konnte sie ihn nicht einmal in einem ungünstigen Moment erwischen und einen Punkt landen? Malfoy war der Inbegriff an Selbstdisziplin, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals unbeherrscht erlebt zu haben- ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie ließ sich immer von ihren Emotionen leiten. Vermutlich hatte er auch deswegen ein so leichtes Spiel mit ihr.

Sie fauchte nur wütend und zog ihn aus Rache an einer seiner langen silberblonden Strähnen.

Sein Lächeln wurde schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht gewischt.

„Das war nicht fair, Granger.", erwiderte er und sein Tonfall fiel um einige Grade gen Minus.

„Ich sehe schon, du bist ein schwieriger Fall. Ich werde dir wohl ein paar Manieren beibringen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten neigte er sich noch näher zu ihr und sie starrte wie gebannt in ein Paar Augen, die die Farbe von flüßigem Quecksilber hatten. Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Wieso wurde sie in seiner Gegenwart jedes Mal zu einem Stück Wachs?

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „So gefällst du mir schon besser. So… schweigsam."

Hermine setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, als diese jedoch prompt von einem samtweichen Mund erstickt wurden. Sanft massierte er ihre Lippen und sie lehnte sich ein wenig dankbar gegen die Wand, da ihre Beine drohten, nachzugeben wie Gelee. Merlin, konnte dieser Mann küssen! Beinahe schüchtern bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm nur zu gerne gewährt wurde und so fanden sie sich in einem zärtlichen Zungenspiel wieder. Draco umfasste ihre Arme und fuhr die Seite ihrer Oberarme entlang. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und wickelte eine Strähne um seinen Zeigefinger. Sie legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine Hüften und genoss die Hitze, die sie überflutete. Die Spitzen seiner blonden Haare kitzelten sie im Gesicht und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er bemerkte es und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln. Draco umfasste ihre Schultern fester und zog sie energischer an sich, während Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Der Kuss intensivierte sich und wurde fordernder. Hermines Herz spielte zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Tage verrückt und genauso fand sie sich zum wiederholten Mal gegen eine Steinwand gelehnt in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung mit Draco Malfoy wieder.

Atemlos trennten sie sich von einander und starrten sich schwer atmend an.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Draco sprachlos und suchte nach Worten. Doch die Zeit wurde ihm gar nicht gegeben. Ehe er sich versah, hatte ihm Hermine eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzt und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so leicht herumzukriegen?", fauchte sie fuchsteufelswild.

Überrascht hielt er sich die brennende Wange, auf der er den Handabdruck, den sie hinterlassen hatte, beinahe spüren konnte.

Er schluckte verwundert. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Erst erwiderte sie seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich und dann handelte er sich im nächsten Moment eine Ohrfeige ein.

„Granger, spinnst du jetzt komplett? Wie kannst du nur so schnell deine Meinung ändern? Das ist ja krank! Du... du hysterische Ziege!", schrie er wütend.

„Pah, lieber hysterisch, als leichtfertig im Bett mit dir!", schoss sie scharf zurück.

„Als ob ich dich in mein Bett schleppen wollte!", höhnte er.

„Fein!"

„Fein!"

„Und warum gräbst du mich dann zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche in einem Schulflur an? Erklär mir das doch mal!", fauchte sie.

„Träum weiter, Granger! Als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte!"

„Ich könnte gut auf die Zungenspiele mit dir verzichten!"

„Ja _klar_!"

„JA!"

Hochrot vor Wut im Gesicht drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte mir fliegenden Roben davon eilen.

„Granger!"

Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich genervt zu ihm um.

„Was?!"

„21.00 Uhr. Wir sehen uns. Und sei pünktlich!", rief er ihr feixend nach, als sie schon wieder wutschnaubend weiterstürzte.

Sie würden ja sehen, wer aus ihrem Spiel als Gewinner hervorging. Und er war sich seines Sieges sicher. Immerhin... er war Draco Malfoy. Und er hatte schon immer das bekommen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ihr motiviert mich ungemein! Für Vorschläge, Anregungen, konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen und dankbar, also nur her mit den Kommentaren ; )

Und wieder der Disclaimer: Figuren gehören mir nicht, nur der Plot ist meiner ; )

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

Ginny Weasley stieg unwohl von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie stand neben Hermine, die die gesamte Party mit Todesblick betrachtete und verfluchte sich wieder einmal für ihre Nachgiebigkeit

„Herm, lass uns gehen!" Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen flehenden Blick zu.

Diese kniff jedoch die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und erwiderte engstirnig:

„Nein. Diesen Triumph gönne ich Malfoy nicht!"

Ginny seufzte leise und blickte traurig in ihren Drink. Die Eiswürfel waren mittlerweile geschmolzen und es schmeckte schal. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Schlafsaal, dem Buch auf ihrem Nachtkästchen und ihrer warmen Decke. Aber so, wie es im Moment aussah, würde ihr dieser Wunsch nicht so schnell erfüllt werden. Und wie sie Hermine kannte, so würden sie zu den Letzten gehören, die die Party verließen. Und wieso? Wegen diesem Widerling Malfoy, der es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, Hermine zu einer weiteren kindischen Wette zu überreden. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie sah, dass Blaise Zabini sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Sie unterdrückte einen äußerst undamenhaften Fluch und wollte ihre Freundin eben auf die unliebsame Gesellschaft aufmerksam machen, als er schon vor ihnen stand.

Perfekt gestylt, in ein teures schwarzen Seidenhemd und eine nicht minder exklusive Hose von derselben Farbe gekleidet baute er sich breit grinsend vor den beiden Mädchen auf und hob lasziv eine Augenbraue.

„Welch hohe Ehre!", begrüßte er die beiden spöttisch. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dein Versprechen gehalten, Granger."

Diese bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick und erwiderte würdevoll: „Ich halte meine Versprechen immer- im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten. Im Unterschied zu euch _Slytherins_ besitzen wir Gryffindors so etwas wie Ehre. Und mach dir nicht die Mühe, das Wort nachschlagen zu wollen, in _euren_ Büchern findest du es nicht. "

Er lachte amüsiert, wie man über das drollige Kunststück eines Hündchens lacht. „Gut gekontert."

Sie zuckte verächtlich mit den Achseln und strafte ihn mit Nichtachtung, während derer sie sich lieber ihrem Drink widmete.

„Du hast mich übrigens gerade zehn Galleonen gekostet."

Sie schnaubte nur abschätzig.

„Ich habe gegen dich gewettet. Eigentlich schuldest du mir dafür was."

„Und was, Zabini?" Ihr Ton war so frostig, dass die eisigen Spitzen beinahe körperlich fühlbar waren.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Kuss, meine Gryffindor- Wildkatze?"

Er lächelte schmierig.

„Vergiss es, Zabini!", fauchte sie.

„Ich liebe es, wie du die Krallen ausfährst, wenn du in Bedrängnis gerätst.", antwortete er und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

„Welche Bedrängnis?", fragte sie ironisch. „Du? Wirklich, Zabini, du nimmst dich bei weitem zu wichtig."

Grinsend kam er näher und drängte sie unweigerlich gegen die Wand. Hermine entglitt das Glas aus den Fingern und es fiel klirrend zu Boden, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprang.

„Mach ich dich etwa nervös?", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, doch sie lachte nur affektiert, eingekeilt zwischen der unnachgiebigen kalten Steinmauer der Kerker und Blaises stählernen Körper. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich nicht, worauf sie insgeheim stolz war, als sie es bemerkte.

„Dein Charme wirkt bei mir nicht, Zabini.", antwortete sie wispernd und fuhr sich lasziv mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe.

Seine Augen blitzten begehrend auf und er stützte sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links neben ihr an der Steinmauer ab.

„So willst du also spielen, Granger. Gut, ich bin dabei.", hauchte er.

Ginny fühlte bei dem Schauspiel eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und durchsuchte den Raum panisch nach den Waschräumen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, die Posse könnte nicht widerwärtiger werden, doch sie wurde gerade eines besseren belehrt. Ekelhaftigkeit ließ sich durchaus potenzieren- selbst ins schier Unermessliche.

Fassungslos schielte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrer Freundin, die sich gerade beinahe nymphomanenhaft zwischen Zabini und der Mauer räkelte. Nervös stürzte sie den kläglichen Rest Alkohol, der sich noch in ihrem Glas befand, die Kehle hinunter und streckte einem Slytherin, der gerade auf dem Weg nach Nachschub an ihr vorbeikam, das leere Gefäß entgegen.

„Mehr.", verlangte sie mit vor Verzweiflung heiserer Stimme.

Der Junge warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, bis Draco ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er Ginnys Wunsch nachkommen solle.

In Windeseile brachte er ihr ein vollgefülltes Glas.

„Feuerwhiskey?", fragte sie.

Er nickte.

„Gut.", murmelte sie und leerte es in einem Zug. Sie spürte, wie der Alkohol eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Körper verbreitete und öffnete gestärkt die Augen.

Währenddessen hatte die kleine Episode zwischen Hermine und Blaise ihren Lauf genommen. Der SLytherin senkte siegessicher seinen Kopf und näherte sich seinem Ziel in quälender Zeitlupe. Hermine musste sich beherrschen, ihren Mund nicht zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu verziehen.

Gerade, als er seine Lippen auf die ihren legen wollte, schnellte ihr Knie nach oben und landete zielsicher. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank Blaise zu Boden und zischte noch wutentbrannt: „Du Miststück!"

Hermine lachte nur spöttisch und schüttelte ihre langen braunen Locken.

„Lass es dir eine Lehre sein. Zabini, ich bin nicht so leicht zu haben, wie du anscheinend denkst!"

Dann stieg sie lässig über ihn hinweg und drängte sich durch die Menge, die sich mittlerweile um den sich stöhnend krümmenden Slytherin gebildet hatte. Verblüffte Blicke begleiteten sie, als sie schließlich Draco Malfoy in die Arme lief.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Granger, Granger." Vorgeblich bedauernd schüttelte er seinen blonden Kopf, doch das boshafte Glitzern in seinen Augen strafte sein Verhalten Lügen. „Du scheinst sehr schlagfertig zu sein- wie ich ja seit heute Nachmittag aus eigener, leidvoller Erfahrung weiß. Aber ich kann froh sein, dass es mich nicht so schlimm erwischt hat wie den armen Blaise."

„Tja Malfoy, da siehst du mal , was passiert, wenn man mich bedrängt. Ich wollte lediglich ein Exempel statuieren."

Sie schenkte ihm ein herausforderndes Lächeln und griff nach dem Glas, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Sie trank einen Schluck und war von der vorzüglichen Qualität des Champagners ein wenig überrascht. Auf diesem Gebiet kannte sie sich ziemlich wenig aus, doch sie konnte definitiv sagen, dass dies hier zweifellos zur Spitzenklasse zählte. Andererseits war Malfoy bekannt dafür, dass er nur das Beste vom Besten kaufte. Snob.

„Für ein Mädchen hast du einen sehr kräftigen Schlag.", erwiderte Draco und sie grinste. „Du hast mir für ein paar Augenblicke ein kleines Andenken verschafft." Viel sagend rieb er sich seine Wange warf ihr einen feixenden Blick zu.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem prickelnden Getränk.

„Eigentlich wäre nun ich am Zug.", fuhr Draco fort und fixierte sie wieder mit seinem hypnotisierenden Blick.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Wovon redete er in Merlins Namen? Langsam entfaltete der Alkohol seine Wirkung. Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf Ginny hören sollen und sich nicht andauernd nachschenken lassen sollen. Andererseits half die sich langsam einstellende Betäubung ungemein, die Party zu ertragen.

„Aber nachdem du Blaise so tatkräftig außer Gefecht gesetzt hast, verzichte ich liebend gerne.", fügte er hinzu und grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Soll das heißen, du verschonst mich mit deinen peinlichen Aufdringlichkeiten?", erwiderte sie spitz.

Draco griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.

„Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein? Aus deinem Mund klingt es, als sei ich ein kleiner armseliger Perversling! Granger, das kannst du mir nicht antun!", rief er und sank scheinbar kraftlos vor ihr auf die Knie.

Sie kicherte hemmungslos, ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihm in die Hocke sinken und fuhr ihm beinahe zärtlich durch das seidige Haar.

„Aber nicht doch.", gurrte sie. „Das ist jetzt von dir herzlos!"

Der Alkohol war ihr endgültig zu Kopf gestiegen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig beschwingt und bereit zu neuen Ufern aufzubrechen.

Er blickte sie treuherzig an, einen Mundwinkel neckisch nach oben gezogen und sie giggelte erneut los. Spielerisch fasste sie ihn an seinem offenen Hemdskragen und zog ihn näher zu sich. ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie in den Bann der sturmgrauen Augen gelangte. Ihr schwanden beinahe die Sinne.

„Wenn du so häßlich über mich redest, dann muss ich ja zu den gleichen Waffen greifen.", flüsterte sie.

Beinahe in Zeitlupe neigten sich ihre Köpfe einander zu und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe ihre Lippen auf einander trafen. Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht, als Draco sie langsam aber bestimmt unter den Tisch schob und klammerte sich fest an ihn. Sie schafften den Weg, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Diesmal brauchte er erst gar nicht um Einlass zu bitten, sie erwartete ihn schon freudig und bereit. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und vereinten sich in dem alten Reigen. Draco zog sie fester in seine Umarmung und schloss seine Arme um sie. Seine Finger fanden eine ihre Locken und wickelten sie spielerisch um seine Fingerkuppe. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und fuhren ihre Seiten hinab. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben fanden sie sich auf ihrer Vorderseite wieder und strichen liebkosend über ihre Brüste, die sich unter ihrem Top abzeichneten. Ihr Körper strahlte eine Hitze aus, die ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Fast schon erwartete er, im nächsten Moment eine schallende Ohrfeige zu kassieren. Doch diese blieb überraschenderweise aus. Mutiger geworden ließ er seine Finger ihren Ausschnitt entlangwandern. Sie seufzte leise in ihren Kuss hinein. Spielerisch umfasste er einen Träger ihres BHs und ihm war, als kicherte sie verstohlen. Ihre Hände hatten sich mittlerweile auf seinem Po eingefunden und sie zog ihn näher an sich.

Schließlich war sie es, die den Kuss unterbrach.

„Ich kann dich zwar nicht ausstehen, Malfoy, aber küssen kannst du!", sagte sie bebend.

„Du wärst erstaunt, wie es um ganz andere Talente meinerseits beschaffen ist!", antwortete er anzüglich und sie hob lasziv eine Augenbraue.

„Ach wirklich?", hauchte sie und ließ aufreizend einen Träger über ihre Schulter rutschen.

„Und ich kann dich genauso wenig ausstehen.", fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich erneut hingebungsvoll ihren Lippen widmete.

Plötzlich setzte sie ganz ernüchternd hinzu: „Malfoy, ich hab heute so viel getrunken, dass ich sogar mit dir ins Bett steigen würde!"

„Romantisch war das nicht, Granger!", knurrte er tadelnd und griff nach ihr, um sich auf sie zu werfen. Er rutschte auf sie und pinnte sie mit seinem Körper am Boden fest. „_Sogar_..." murmelte er empört.

„Das schreit ja beinahe nach Bestätigung!"

Sie sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an.

„Du willst mit mir schlafen?"

Sie schwankte zwischen Ungläubigkeit und verzückter Erregung.

Er knurrte nur ungehalten und zerrte sie hastig unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Komm mit.", fauchte er nur kurz angebunden und stieß einen seiner Hauskameraden zur Seite, der ihm im Weg stand.

Widerstandslos ließ sich Hermine von ihm durch die Menge ziehen. Sie kamen in ein schmales Durchgangszimmer und blieben vor einer schweren Tür stehen. Draco murmelte das Passwort und sie traten ein. Sorgfältig verriegelte er die Tür hinter ihnen magisch und beschwor ein paar hohe Kerzen hervor, die flackerndes Licht spendeten.

„Fass das nicht als Romantik auf!", sagte er mit drohendem Seitenblick auf Hermine, die atemlos hinter ihm stand. Dann zog er sie grob an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Hungrig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und ihre Zungen lieferten sich ein erbittertes Duell. Ihre Finger nestelten ungeduldig an seinem Hosenknopf und sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Hose über seine Beine rutschte und er in Boxershorts und Hemd vor ihr stand. Er streifte ihr Top über ihren Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Gleichstand.", zischte er, ehe er ihren Mund erneut mit einem heißen Kuss verschloss. Sie ließ ihre Finger unter seinem Hemd nach oben streichen und spürte, sie seine Brustwarzen fest wurden. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Po und wanderten den Saum ihrer Jeans entlang nach vorne. Während sie hastig sein Hemd aufriss und die Knöpfe ungeachtet in alle Richtungen flogen, hatte er ihre Jeans geöffnet und über ihre Hüften nach unten widmete sich nun ihren Brüsten, die unter ihrem BH bereits spürbar fest waren. Gekonnt hakte er diesen mit einer Hand auf, ohne die Liebkosung zu unterbrechen. Hermine stöhnte auf und fuhr zielsicher in Richtung seiner Boxershorts. Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn dieses Kleidungsstückes entledigt. Kurz entschlossen hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu einem der Pulte, die im Studierzimmer standen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich willig auf der Tischplatte absetzen. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und zerrte ihn fordernd an sich, während sich ihr Becken ihm entgegendrängte. Sie küsste ihn wild und hemmungslos und er ließ seine Hand zu ihrem Höschen gleiten, das er geschickt zur Seite schob. Hermine bog ihr Rückgrat durch und er drang in sie ein. Sie stöhnte wohlig auf. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken und verkrallten sich schließlich in seinen Haaren. Rhythmisch begann er, in sie zu stoßen und sie kam ihm mit ihren Hüften entgegen. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Brüste, die sie gegen ihn gepresst hatte, verhärteten. Draco stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihr auf der Tischplatte ab. Sie hatte ihre Beine mittlerweile auf die Tischkante gestützt und hob sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Hermine nahm ihn noch tiefer in sich auf und ließ den Kopf mit einem genießerischen Laut in den Nacken fallen. Gerade als sie ihren Rhythmus noch beschleunigen wollte, zog er sich rasch aus ihr zurück und zog sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Tisch. Er drehte sie um und sie stützte sich nun an der Tischkante ab. Er umfasste ihre Hüften mit beiden Hände, ehe er mit einer gleitenden Bewegung in die eindrang. Sie stöhnte erneut auf und er strich ihre Seiten entlang, bis er ihre Brüste zu fassen kriegte. Voll und schwer lagen sie wie zwei Kugeln in der Hand, die Brustwarzen verhärtet und im schweren Rhythmus seiner Stöße schaukelnd. Immer schneller wurde er, immer keuchender sein Atem und immer lustvoller ihr Wimmern. Er stieß immer fordernder und tiefer in sie und sie ließ sich auf ihre Ellbogen sinken, damit er noch tiefer eindringen konnte. Sie kamen gemeinsam und brachen erschöpft auf dem Tisch zusammen. Eine Weile war der von Schweiß dampfende Raum nur von ihrem Keuchen erfüllt. Dann lösten sie sich von einander.

Stumm standen sie voreinander und blickten sich an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Kälte, die in den Kerkern herrschte, und sie fröstelte. Dracos Gesicht war zu einer steinernen Maske geworden, nicht die übliche selbstgefällige, vor Arroganz strotzende, sondern bloß undurchdringlich, bar jeglicher Emotion. Seine abschätzigen Blicke brannten wie Schläge auf ihrer Haut und sie begann hastig, ihre verstreuten Kleider zusammen zu suchen. Gerade wollte sie die Tür aufstoßen, als seine kalte Stimme sie zurückhielt.

„Scheint so, als hättest du verloren, Granger."

Er war soeben in seine Hose geschlüpft und bückte sich nach seinem achtlos hingeworfenen Hemd. Missbilligend nahm er die abgerissenen Knöpfe in Augenschein, ehe er es sich überwarf. Mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs brachte er den Schaden wieder in Ordnung.

„Jetzt hast du dich doch mit mir eingelassen- mit dem _Feind_.", höhnte er, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als schnüre sich ihre Kehle zu.

„Davon war nie die Rede, Malfoy.", krächzte sie. „Wir haben niemals die Grenzen präzisiert. Unserer bescheuerten Wetten waren nichts weiteres als infantile Mutproben. Also habe ich _nicht verloren_."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein zerzaustes blondes Haar.

„Tut nichts zur Sache, Granger. Was werden deine Freunde sagen, wenn sie von unserem Techtelmechtel erfahren? Wie enttäuscht werden sie sein? Werden sie sich verraten fühlen?", fuhr er verächtlich fort.

Einen Moment lang war ihr, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden und sie schwankte. Halt suchend griff sie nach der Türklinke und schöpfte Atem. Alles drehte sich um sie und sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Körper sie im Stich lassen würde. Langsam sammelte sie sich wieder und holte schließlich tief Luft, ehe sie ihm hasserfüllt engegenspie:

„Was werden deine Kumpane dazu sagen, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast- einem Schlammblut? Der große Draco Malfoy, so hilflos seinen Trieben ausgeliefert, hat nicht einmal die Willensstärke, einem dreckigen Schlammblut zu widerstehen? Du bist erbärmlich!"

Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Pass bloß auf, Granger.", knurrte er drohend. „Niemand wird sich daran stören, wenn ich mir meinen Spaß mit dir erlaube und mir dich von Zeit zu Zeit in mein Bett hole. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!"

* * *

So, und jetzt lasst mich hören, was ihr denkt! Das nächste Kapitel bereitet mir einige Schwierigkeiten, ich bin immer wieder am Schreiben, Löschen, Schreiben, Löschen und so weiter und so weiter- ein Teufelskreis... Ich bin eben Perfektionistin...

Ich freue mich auf eure Anregungen!


	4. Chapter 4

Erst einmal ein herzliches Danke, an alle, die so fleißig gelesen und auchreviewed haben, an alle anderen natürlich auch. Ich freue mich immer, wenn meine Geschichten gelesen werden, auch wenn ein kleines Feedback, was euch gefallen hat, was ihr euch anders vorstellt, was ihr euch wünscht, was ihr daran auszusetzen habt, mir immer Freude bereitet.

Ein paar Ankündigungen: Meine Muße meint es im Moment recht gut mit mir, ich habe fleißig weitergeschrieben und werde alle 1 bis 2 Wochen ein neues Kapitel on stellen. Allein zu sein hat auch seine Vorteile, bei mir jedenfalls schlägt sich der Liebeskummer in einer überbordenden Kreativität nieder ; )

Und ich habe mir überlegt, euch immer am Ende jedes Kapitel einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das nächste zu geben. Sagt mit, was ihr darüber denkt, ich finde die Idee nett.

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen.

Nach Malfoys demütigenden Worten hatte sie ohne zu zögern die Tür aufgerissen und den Trakt der Slytherins in panischer Flucht verlassen. Wie von Sinnen war sie durch endlose Gänge gerannt, treppauf, treppab, nicht darauf achtend, welche Richtung sie einschlug. Sie wollte nur weg, weit weg und die schrecklichste Demütigung ihres Lebens aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen.

Die berauschende Wirkung des Alkohols war verflogen, sie hatte wieder einen klaren Kopf, so klar wie selten in den letzten Tagen. Statt der angenehm verzerrten Wirklichkeit, die der Rausch einem vorgaukelte, nahm sie die grausame Realität in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß wahr.

Sie hatte sich willig und ohne auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken in Malfoys dreckigen Hände begeben und sich ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.

Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie, als sie an das Geschehene dachte. Sie hatte sich ihm an den Hals geworfen wie ein billiges Flittchen- Merlin, genau wie _Parkinson_! Heftig nach Luft schnappend lehnte sich Hermine gegen eine Wand. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und in ihren Augen brannten heiße Tränen.

Wie hatte sie das alles bloß zulassen können? Wieso? Wie hatte sie nur so weit mit Malfoy gehen können? Merlin, es handelte sich immerhin um _Malfoy_, das reiche und verwöhnte Gör par excellence, Vorzeige- Reinblüter, Muggelhasser und Todesseranwärter Nummer Eins. Warum ausgerechnet er?

Ihr Verstand war komplett ausgeschalten gewesen und stattdessen hatten ihre Hormone, diese kleinen Biester, die Kontrolle übernommen. Und wenn es etwas auf der Welt gab, das sie abgrundtief hasste- abgesehen von Malfoy und seinem infantilen Benehmen- dann, keine Kontrolle über die Dinge zu haben.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung und wurde merklich ruhiger. Einatmen, ausatmen. Ganz einfach. Sie musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Einem Problem rückte sie immer mit logischem Vorgehen zu Leibe und genau das hatte sie auch hier vor.

Fakt war, sie hatte sich von Malfoy zwei Mal in der vergangenen Woche in den Gängen küssen lassen. Außerdem hatte sie sich wieder einmal von ihm zu einem seiner perfiden Spielchen breitschlagen lassen und war zu der Party gegangen. Und als Krönung der ganzen Misere hatte sie noch dazu mit ihm geschlafen.

Aber war es nicht genau das gewesen, was sie insgeheim beabsichtigt hatte? Hatte sie nicht _gewollt_, dass er mit ihr schlief? Hatte sie sich nicht gewünscht, einmal über ihn triumphieren zu können, und wenn es nur die Tatsache war, ihm zu beweisen, dass er ihr trotz ihrer Herkunft nicht widerstehen konnte? War das nicht von Anfang an der Plan gewesen? Sich ihm so lange wie auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren, bis er ihren weiblichen Reizen erlag und die Kontrolle über sich verlor?

So sehr sie es auch drehte und wendete, diese Tatsache konnte sie nicht abstreiten. Sie war zwar überrascht, wie weit er mit ihr gegangen war, aber ein kleiner Teil in ihr, der an diesem Abend einfach die Sache in die Hand genommen hatte, hatte genau das gewollt. Genugtuung empfand sie jedoch nicht, stattdessen war ihr eher elend zumute.

Sie saß gewaltig in der Tinte. Nach den letzten Worten, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, zu schließen, war ihr Plan gründlich daneben gegangen. Malfoy fühlte sich keineswegs erniedrigt, vielmehr schien er nun in der Gewissheit zu leben, neue Munition gegen sie zu haben.

Hermine hegte zwar die stille Hoffnung, dass er von der kleinen Eskapade genauso geschockt war wie sie und es sich nicht mit seinem Reinblüter- Stolz vereinbaren ließ, dass er mit ihr in die Kiste gesprungen war, doch wie sie Malfoy kannte, vergaß er jegliche Skrupel, wenn es darum ging, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Sie ging jede Wette ein, dass er es vermutlich sogar schaffte, die ganze Sache publik zu machen, ohne dass sein Ruf als Muggelhasser auch nur den geringsten Kratzer abbekam.

Sie beschloss, die Sache totzuschweigen. Geschehen war geschehen, ändern konnte sie nichts mehr daran und je weniger sie darüber redete und nachdachte, umso besser standen ihre Chancen, ohne Totalschaden auszusteigen.

Sie musste Malfoy lediglich aus dem Weg gehen und seine dummen Sprüche rigoros ignorieren.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt einen Plan. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal und hoffte, dass ihr wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf gegönnt waren.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen, sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen und ihr Bett den ganzen Tag nicht zu verlassen.

Doch die langjährige Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass Privatsphäre in einem Schlafsaal, den man sich mit vier anderen Mädchen teilte, eine Utopie blieb. Sie verspürte wenig Lust, die Gerüchte noch weiter zu schüren, denn sie war sicher, dass die Gerüchteküche nach der Party der Slytherins brodelte. Außerdem wollte sie Malfoy unter gar keinen Umständen den Triumph gönnen, wenn sie auf ihrem Zimmer blieb. Also strauchelte sie stöhnend ins Bad und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Sie genoss das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf ihrer Haut und als sie schließlich aus der Duschkabine kletterte, fühlte sie sich schon ansatzweise wie ein Mensch. Vor dem Spiegel griff sie dann auf ein paar kleine Tricks zurück, die Ginny ihr verraten hatte, und verlieh ihrem Gesicht ein frischeres Aussehen, als es nach der Partynacht aufwies. Was Kosmetikzauber betraf, war sie nicht besonders begabt, doch sie schaffte es immerhin, die dunklen Augenringe verschwinden zu lassen und ihren Wangen einen rosigen Hauch zu verleihen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo sie feststellte, dass sie als eine der Letzten erschien.

Der Slytherintisch wies mehrere leere Plätze auf, sie konnte Crabbe und Goyle nirgendswo entdecken. Vermutlich lagen sie noch in ihren Betten und kurierten ihren Kater aus. Malfoy hingegen thronte schon auf seinem angestammten Platz und bedachte sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Sie beeilte sich, rasch an ihm vorbeizukommen und sank erleichtert auf ihren angestammten Platz zwischen Ron und Harry.

„Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus.", bemerkte Ron in seiner direkten Art zwischen zwei Gabeln Rührei und gebratenem Speck.

Ein tadelnder Blick seiner Schwester traf ihn.

„Ron!", zischte diese erbost.

Verdutzt blickte ihr Bruder auf.

„Was?", schmatzte er. „Stimmt doch. Du hast die Farbe eines Leichentuchs, Hermine. Und du, Ginny, siehst auch nicht viel besser aus. Was habt ihr gestern eigentlich gemacht?", wollte er argwöhnisch wissen.

Die beiden Mädchen senkten gleichzeitig die Köpfe und murmelten abwehrend: „Nichts."

Ron hatte die Gabel sinken lassen und betrachtete die beiden prüfend.

„Aha.", meinte er nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Da seine Schwester und ihre Freundin, die auch seine beste Freundin war, keine Anstalten machten, sich zu weiteren Erklärungen hinreißen zu lassen, verlor er bald das Interesse. Er kannte die beiden zu gut, um zu wissen, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, von den beiden Genaueres erfahren zu wollen. Mädchenkram eben.

Harry hatte das Schauspiel anfangs nur schweigend verfolgt und die beiden aufmerksam gemustert. Offen gesagt sahen die Mädchen furchtbar aus, auch wenn sie sich anscheinend Mühe gegeben hatten, die blasse Gesichtsfarbe und die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen mit Kosmetikzaubern zu kaschieren. Hermine allerdings wirkte noch elender als Ginny. Geistesabwesend zerbröselte sie ihren Toast und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke über den Tisch.

Langsam wurde er unruhig, er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erst hatte er gedacht, die Blicke würden ihm gelten und er wischte sich hastig mit der Serviette über das Kinn. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch Reste seines Frühstücks daran hängen. Mit der Zeit kam ihm die ganze Sache allerdings merkwürdig vor und vorsichtig schaute er über seine Schulter nach hinten. Fast direkt hinter ihm am Slytherintisch saß Draco Frettchen Malfoy und hatte wieder einmal sein arrogantes Grinsen aufgesetzt, das er, Harry, ihm am liebsten ein für alle Mal aus dem Gesicht geprügelt hätte. Sein absoluter Lieblings- Slytherin hatte seinen Hofstaat um sich geschart, die alle mehr oder minder den Eindruck machten, als hätten sie eine feucht- fröhliche Nacht hinter sich, und schwang wieder einmal große Reden. Das Übliche eben. Der Kerl hörte sich einfach gerne reden. Wieso Hermine ihn allerdings schon beinahe wie besessen mit ihren Blicken an ihm klebte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu seiner besten Freundin und wisperte so leise, dass es außer ihr niemand hören konnte:

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er, sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden und er wollte den Arm heben und ihr sanft über die Schulter streichen, als plötzlich eine Verwandlung mit ihr vorging. Ihre Augen klärten sich und sie wirkte konzentriert und beherrscht wie eh und je. Sie griff nach einem neuen Stück Toast und antwortete beiläufig:

„Aber ja, wieso fragst du?"

Der Blickkontakt mit Malfoy war gebrochen und sie schien wieder die Alte zu sein.

Verwundert schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nichts.", murmelte er. „Ich habe mich getäuscht."

„Gut."

Hermine schenkte ihm noch ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor sie sich mit gespielter Begeisterung ihrem Frühstück widmete.

Allein der Gedanke an Essen verursachte ihr Übelkeit und die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen trugen das ihrige dazu bei, dass sie sich wieder sehnlichst in die weichen Untiefen ihres Bettes zurücksehnte. Sie war jedoch fest entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und kaute weiterhin auf dem trockenen Toast herum.

Sie widerstand dem Drang, Malfoy mit Argusaugen zu beobachten. In Momenten wie diesen verfluchte sie Harrys Beobachtungsgabe und seinen Scharfsinn. Ihn zu täuschen stellte eine enorme Herausforderung dar, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron. Ron bemerkte vieles gar nicht und ließ sich leicht mit kurzen Erklärungen abspeisen, während Harry sehr wohl wahrnahm, wenn sie etwas vor ihnen verheimlichte. Manchmal war ihr diese Feinfühligkeit unheimlich. Nachdem er sie dabei ertappt hatte, dass sie Malfoy scharf beobachtete, nahm sie sich vor, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Es gab keinen Grund, die Hunde frühzeitig aufzuschrecken.

*

Draco erwachte am Morgen nach besagter Party und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Wehleidiges Stöhnen zwei Betten weiter verriet ihm, dass Goyle wieder einmal mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wenn du nicht saufen kannst, dann lass es doch einfach, du Vollidiot!", schnauzte er den morgendlichen Störenfried außerordentlich schlecht gelaunt an.

Als Antwort ertönte nur ein weiteres klägliches Stöhnen.

Draco knurrte gereizt und warf sich die Decke wieder in den Kopf.

Er war alles, bloß kein Morgenmensch. Die Tatsache, morgens die heimeligen Federn zu verlassen, stellte schon eine Qual dar, die normalerweise verboten werden musste. Wenn der erste Laut, den er aber hören musste, nachdem er ohnehin eine schlechte Nacht verbracht hatte, das verkaterte Jammern von Goyle war, dann war der Tag für ihn ohnehin schon gelaufen. Besonders, wenn er nach einer Nacht aufwachte, in der er Granger um den Verstand gevögelt hatte. Jetzt war er es, der stöhnte, als ihn die Erinnerung einholte. Granger. Von allen Mädchen hatte er sich ausgerechnet Ich-weiß-alles-besser-und-kann-alles-besser Granger aussuchen müssen. Er wusste gar nicht, wann sich ihm das erste Mal der heimtückische Gedanke, sie ins Bett zu kriegen, in sein vermaledeites Hirn geschlichen hatte. Irgendwann nachdem er sie damals während jenes besagten Rundgangs geküsst hatte und sie seinen Kuss mit einem Feuer erwidert hatte, das er bei ihr nicht erwartet hatte. Warum hatte er sich damals zu diesem Kuss hinreißen lassen? Ach ja richtig, er wollte sie in Rage bringen. Und ihr gleichzeitig seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren, was ja geklappt hatte. Er hatte bloß die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, welche Auswirkungen der kleine Zwischenfall auf ihn haben würde. _Dass_ er überhaupt Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würde.

Frustriert vergrub er sich noch tiefer unter seiner Decke. Fuck! Dieses kleine, nervtötende Schlammblut, mit Haaren, die eher einem Vogelnest, als einer Frisur glichen, hatte den Jäger in ihm geweckt. Er hatte schon immer starrsinnige Mädchen bevorzugt. Pansy langweilte ihn mit ihrer willfährigen Ergebenheit, sie stellte keinen Reiz für ihn dar. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, konnte er gar nicht mehr mit Gewissheit sagen, was ihn damals im fünften Schuljahr so an ihr fasziniert hatte, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Sie war hübsch, klug, mit ihr konnte er lachen und herumalbern und sie bewunderte ihn grenzenlos. Egal, was er tat oder sagte, sie hob ihn trotzdem in den Himmel. Er mochte sie, ja, aber sie hatte nichts, was ihn jemals gehalten hätte. Vielleicht war es diese Verehrung, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, gewesen, die ihn doch so lange an sie gebunden hatte. Anfangs war er gern mit ihr gewesen, doch als sie begonnen hatte, mehr und mehr abhängig von ihm zu werden, hatte er das Interesse an ihr verloren. Draco wusste, das er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, als er nach einigen wenigen Monaten Schluss gemacht hatte und sie immer noch an ihrer Wunde leckte und versuchte den Schmerz zu betäuben, indem sie doch immer wieder in sein Bett kam, in der Hoffnung, er würde zu ihr zurückkehren, obwohl es doch schon seit langem aus war zwischen ihnen. Es brannte kein Feuer mehr zwischen ihnen, die letzte Glut war erloschen und der Sex war, zumindest was ihn betraf, rein körperlich. Es handelte sich um Pansy, er mochte sie, aber er brachte ihr keine tieferen Gefühle entgegen, er konnte ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern. Manchmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie behandelte, wie sie es auf keinen Fall verdiente und sie doch recht schamlos ausnutzte. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Schuft verhielt, aber er änderte nie etwas daran. Am ehrlichsten wäre es gewesen, sie nicht mehr in sein Bett kommen zu lassen, dazu jedoch fehlten ihm Kraft und Anstand.

Damals hatte er gedacht, er wäre in sie verliebt, hatte aber schnell erkennen müssen, dass er wohl nicht zur Liebe geboren war. Nicht zu der Liebe, die Pansy suchte.

Er war ständig auf der Suche nach dem Reiz der Jagd, sie wollte Beständigkeit und Geborgenheit.

Und Granger bot ihm im Moment mehr Herausforderung. Merlin, das Mädchen hatte Feuer in sich! Er hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass in ihr solche Leidenschaft versteckt hinter ihrer ewigen Besserwisserei steckte. Dass sie so ganz ohne Widerstand mit ihm mitgegangen war, hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, bei ihr deutlich mehr Überredungskünste anwenden zu müssen. Wieder einmal bestätigte sich seine Theorie, dass gerade ein unscheinbares Mauerblümchen wie Granger ein paar schmutzige Geheimnisse in sich barg, die entdeckt werden wollten.

Draco zog sich entnervt die Decke von seinem Kopf und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass seine blonden Haare noch zerzauster als sonst nach dem Aufwachen waren. Er war noch unschlüssig, was er machen sollte, nun da er Granger in seiner Hand hatte. Es stand außer Frage, dass er ihr in nächster Zeit die Hölle auf Erden bereiten würde. Dazu fehlte ihm lediglich ein wohl überlegter Plan. Er hatte keineswegs vor, sich auf dem stümperhaften Niveau von Crabbe und Goyle herumzuschlagen, die sich mit primitiven Pöbeleien und ihrer Muskelkraft zufrieden gaben. Er bevorzugte eine sorgfältig geplante Vorgehensweise. Natürlich konnte er Granger blamieren und ihr kleines Geheimnis publik werden lassen, doch der Spaß wäre nur von kurzer Dauer für ihn. Vermutlich würde er diesmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Potter und Weasley nicht überleben. Und er hing zu sehr an seinem Leben, als dass er es von zwei Idioten wie den beiden kurzfristig beenden lassen würde.

Er grinste, während in ihm ein Plan reifte. Er würde Granger ganz einfach, aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben.

* * *

„_Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen.", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Gestern Abend, auf der Party. Wir waren beide betrunken, aber nicht so betrunken, dass wir nicht wussten, was wir taten und mit wem wir es taten. Das wussten wir beide nur zu gut. Ich weiß nicht, wieso es passiert ist... oder vielleicht weiß ich es doch. Seit... seit diesem Kuss bin ich total durcheinander. Er ist immer noch derselbe Mistkerl, der er immer war, und ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden, aber... aber ich hasse ihn auch nicht."_

_

* * *

  
_

Neugierig geworden? Einfach weiterlesen und mir eure Meinung dalassen, ich will doch wissen, was ihr denkt!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo ihr Lieben, ich präsentiere euch hiermit Kapitel 5! Ein kleiner Einblick in Hermines Gefühlswelt nach der fatalen Nacht- ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß! Und ein herzliches Danke an meine treuen Review- Schreiber- ihr versüßt mir den Tag mit euren Kommentaren!!! Und wieder mal der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl: Schreibt mir einfach kurz, was ihr darüber denkt, Kritik, Vorschläge, ich freue mich über alles von euch, denn ein Autor freut sich, wenn er Feedback von seinen Lesern viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! _

_

* * *

  
_

Den restlichen Sonntag verbrachte Hermine in der Bibliothek mit der Begründung, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Nachdem sich dies nicht von ihren gewöhnlichen sonntäglichen Aktivitäten unterschied, dachten sich Ron und Harry auch nichts dabei, die lieber den freien Tag genossen und den Gedanken an Montag und den Wochenbeginn mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke nur allzu gerne verdrängten.

Nur Ginny merkte, dass mit ihrer Freundin etwas nicht stimmte und zog automatisch die richtigen Schlüsse. Sie ließ die beiden Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum bei Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom zurück und folgte der Älteren.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß diese umgeben von einem Berg von Büchern mutterseelenalleine- wenn man von Madam Pinch absah, die immer hinter ihrem Pult anzutreffen war und mit Argusaugen über ihr Heiligtum wachte- an einem langen Tisch in der Bibliothek, vor sich eine unbeschriebene Rolle Pergament und eine Feder in der Hand, von der von Zeit zu Zeit Tinte auf das Blatt tropfte.

Ginny zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Sachte legte sie ihrer Freundin die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Hey.", meinte sie mitfühlend. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Hermine schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

„Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt.", fuhr Ginny leise fort. „Rede doch mit mir, vielleicht wird es dir dann leichter um das Herz."

Die andere lachte nur bitter.

„Zum Reden ist es jetzt zu spät.", antwortete sie sarkastisch und beobachtete einen weiteren Tropfen Tinte, der auf das blütenweiße Pergament fiel.

Sie würde die Rolle wohl nur noch als Schmierblatt verwenden können, und von dem Text, der noch nicht vorhanden war, dann noch einmal eine Reinschrift verfassen müssen.

„Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen.", sagte sie kaum hörbar und hielt den Blick starr auf das mit Tintentropfen versehene Blatt gesenkt.

Ginny versteifte sich unwillkürlich.

„Gestern Abend, auf der Party.", fuhr Hermine stockend fort. „Wir waren beide betrunken, aber nicht so betrunken, dass wir nicht wussten, was wir taten und mit wem wir es taten. Das wussten wir beide nur zu gut. Ich weiß nicht, wieso es passiert ist... oder vielleicht weiß ich es doch. Seit... seit diesem Kuss bin ich total durcheinander. Er ist immer noch derselbe Mistkerl, der er immer war, und ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden, aber... aber ich hasse ihn auch nicht. Und... und wahrscheinlich wollte ich einfach meine Grenzen austesten, sehen, wie weit ich bei ihm gehen kann. Sehen, ob ich doch eine solche Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübe, dass er alles vergisst und mit mir schläft, obwohl ich doch muggelstämmig bin. Seit wir uns geküsst haben, stelle ich mir diese Frage. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich ihn herumkriegen kann. Und das hat ja geklappt. Ich habe ihn sozusagen herausgefordert, ich denke nicht, dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre. Verstehst du, die Initiative ging von mir aus! Von mir, nicht von ihm! Ich, ich habe in dazu provoziert, an seiner Eitelkeit gekratzt, ich wollte wenigstens für einen Augenblick Macht über ihn haben. Aber... aber der Schuss ist wohl nach hinten los gegangen."

Ginny hatte nun beide Arme um ihre Freundin gelegt und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„War es denn wenigstens gut?", fragte sie leise.

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Das ist es ja, sogar sehr gut. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt und... oh Merlin, ich bin dieselbe Schlampe wie Parkinson! Er hat jetzt so viel gegen mich in der Hand und wie ich Malfoy kenne, wird er es auch einsetzen. Im günstigsten Fall wird er mich erpressen. Im schlimmsten..." Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Im schlimmsten wird er in der ganzen Schule damit angeben und mir ein für alle Mal den Stempel Schlampe aufdrücken."

Verzweifelt ließ sie den Kopf in beide Hände sinken.

„Ron und Harry werden mich so hassen!", murmelte sie.

„Nein, sie werden es nicht verstehen und sie werden sich darüber aufregen, aber sie werden dich nicht hassen, Hermine. Sie sind deine Freunde. Wahre Freunde verzeihen Fehler. Und es war vielleicht kein besonderer Geniestreich, aber du musst dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Jeder macht Fehler. Und jeder steigt mal mit einem üblen Kerl ins Bett und denkt sich am nächsten Morgen beim Aufwachen 'Verdammte Scheiße, wo hab ich denn da hingeschaut gestern?' Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy sich damit brüstet, so rassistisch wie er ist. Was meinst du, was sein Vater und seine Todesserkumpane dazu sagen werden? Begeistert werden sie nicht sein, wenn sie davon erfahren. Du verstehst schon, Reinheit des Blutes und der ganze Schwachsinn. Bullshit, das war bloß eine leere Drohung, nichts weiter. Sein Ansehen würde ganz schön sinken, wenn das mit euch beiden bekannt wird. Besoffen hin oder her, damit hat er doch bestimmt gegen ihren bescheuerten Ehrenkodex verstoßen.", tröstete Ginny sie und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

Hermine schüttelte wenig überzeugt den Kopf.

„Aber wenn er ihnen erzählt, dass er mich einfach genommen hat, um mir seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren und es dazu verwendet, um mich noch weiter zu demütigen? Wenn alles Teil eines seiner perfiden Pläne ist? Was, wenn er noch mehr mit mir vorhat?"

Langsam bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals und in ihren Augen brannten ungeweinte Tränen.

„Hey, du bist doch die schlaueste Hexe unserer Schule. Malfoy ist zwar klug, aber so klug, dass er sich extra ein kleines perverses Spielchen ausgedacht hat, ist er auch nicht. Und überleg doch mal: Er ist ein Kerl, du sahst umwerfend aus gestern, er war heiß auf dich und eines hat das andere ergeben. Denk nicht so viel darüber nach, du interpretierst nur zu viel hinein und machst dich selbst verrückt. Und genau damit spielst du ihm ja wieder in die Hände. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, geh ihm aus dem Weg, lass dich von ihm nicht provozieren und warte erst einmal ab, ob er denn überhaupt etwas unternimmt. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du jetzt schon panisch wirst."

Mittlerweile drangen herzzerreißende Schluchzer aus Hermines Kehle und heiße Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen.

„Aber ich komme mir doch so blöd vor!", weinte sie. „Warum muss es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein, mit dem ich den besten Sex meines Lebens habe? Warum nicht irgendein anderer?"

„Schhh."

Ginny strich beruhigend in großen Kreisen über ihren Rücken.

„Ich bin ja da für dich."

Hermine heulte nur noch mehr.

In dem Moment kam Madam Pince um die Ecke und wollte missmutig wissen, was denn der Lärm bedeuten sollte, ob sie nicht wüssten, dass dies hier die Bibliothek und nicht der Mädchenschlafsaal wäre.

„Wir gehen gleich, Madam Pince.", wimmelte Ginny die Bibliothekarin ab.

Diese blieb noch einen Augenblick argwöhnisch stehen, beäugte die Szene vor ihr neugierig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder zu ihrem Pult zurückschlurfte und murmelte, dass die Bibliothek ohnehin bald geshclossen werden würde.

Hermines Schluchzen verebbte langsam und sie setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Jetzt sehe ich bestimmt furchtbar aus.", sagte sie elend. „Und Madam Pince lässt mich sicherlich nie wieder in die Bibliothek."

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken.", antwortete Ginny und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend und ließ ihren Blick über die aufgeshclagenen Bücher vor sich schweifen.

„Ich muss noch aufräumen.", flüsterte sie.

„Lass mich das machen."

Mit diesen Worten begann Ginny, Hermines Büchertasche zu packen. Bald darauf verließen die beiden Freundinnen die Bibliothek. Beim Hinausgehen murmelte die Vorzeigeschülerin von Gryffindor noch eine verschämte Entschuldigung zu Madam Pince, welche huldvoll nickte.

„Aber lassen Sie das bitte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Miss Granger.", bemerkte sie noch spitz und folgte den beiden Mädchen skeptisch mit den Augen, als diese durch die Tür verschwanden.

* * *

Der Montag begann schlimmer, als es im Bereich des Möglichen lag: Mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape, nachdem Slughorn mit der ersten Erkältung der Saison im Bett lag und sich auskurierte.

Snape hatte an seiner Unterrichtstechnik seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr nichts verändert. Immer noch bevorzugte er Slytherin bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit und zog Gryffindor mit hämischer Freude Punkte in Massen ab.

Sein erklärter Liebling war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, bei den Hausaufgaben und in den Prüfungen bekam er immer die besten Note- sehr zum Missfallen von Hermine, die überzeugt davon war, dass Malfoy sie in Snapes Unterricht nur wegen der Tatsache jedes Jahr aufs Neue übertrumpfen konnte, weil sein Vater über ein nicht unleugbares Maß an Macht und Einfluss verfügte und zudem verband die beiden noch eine gemeinsame Todesser- Vergangenheit. Besonders Malfoy konnte sich in Snapes Stunden alles erlauben.

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, als er ihr im zweiten Schuljahr vor der Zaubertränkestunde einen Fluch verpasst hatte, durch den ihre Vorderzähne rasend schnell in die Länge wuchsen. Die Slytherins waren vor Lachen schier am Boden gelegen und Snape hatte die Sache einfach ignoriert und ihr sogar noch Punkte abgezogen, weil sie das Klassenzimmer ohne seine Erlaubnis verlassen hatte, um zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Für Malfoy hatte das alles natürlich keinerlei Konsequenzen. Die Kröte hatte vermutlich noch eine extragroße Belohnung dafür bekommen.

Sie hatte ja schon lange den Verdacht, dass Snape die Schüler seines Hauses nicht nur dazu ermunterte, sich mit den Gryffindors bei jeder Gelegenheit Grabenkämpfe zu liefern, sondern ihnen auch noch saftige Punkte dafür verlieh. Vielleicht legte er sogar auf Einfallsreichtum und Stil dabei Wert.

Auch wenn Snape im Orden war, ausstehen konnte sie ihn immer noch nicht und würde es wohl auch nie. Sie verspürte zwar nicht den brennenden Hass, den Harry gegen ihn hegte, doch sie traute ihm keinen Schritt über den Weg. Daran änderte auch nicht, dass Dumbledore ihm anscheinend sein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte.

Die heutige Stunde jedoch kam nicht nur Hermine merkwürdig vor. Snape hatte sich für die Klasse einen besonders schwierigen Heiltrank überlegt und nun schwitzten alle über ihren Kesseln, sorgsam darauf bedacht, die Anweisungen, die Snape in seiner kleinen Schrift an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, zu befolgen. Bei diesem Trank kam es besonders darauf an, die Zeiten peinlichst genau einzuhalten. Wehe dem, der das Wolfskraut zu früh in den Kessel warf! Dem Unglücksraben erging es dann ebenso wie Neville Longbottom, dessen Kessel bereits nach zwanzig Minuten ein ekelhaft stinkendes dunkelgrünes Gebräu ausgespuckt hatte. Den Rest der Zaubertrankstunde verbrachte der Unglückliche damit, den Kerker zu putzen.

Hermine selbst hatte wenig Zeit, auf ihre Klassenkameraden zu achten, denn das Brauen nahm ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal Ron und Harrys unterdrücktes Fluchen und auch die hilfesuchenden Blicke, die die beiden in ihre Richtung sandten, entgingen ihr. Letztlich schaffte sie es doch, als Erste ihren Trank fertig zu haben. Sehr zu Snapes Missfallen und sehr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit wies er die korrekte Farbe, Konsistenz und Geruch auf. Der Tränkemeister nickte nur knapp und damit war ihr Werk abgesegnet. Sie füllte ein wenig in eine Phiole ab und brachte diese nach vorne zu Snapes Pult. Im Anschluss machte sie sich daran, ihren Platz aufzuräumen und ihren Freunden ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Als sie schließlich ihren Kessel zu den langen Waschbecken weiter hinten in den Kerkern trug, kam sie an Draco Malfoys Platz vorbei.

Snape hatte sich davor aufgebaut und schien eindringlich auf den blonden Jungen einzureden. Dieser saß stumm und blass auf seinem Stuhl und schien unbewegt zu zuhören. Sein Gesicht war wie von einer marmornen Maske überzogen, sie konnte keinerlei Gefühlsregung darin erkennen.

Hermine schlich sich an den beiden vorbei, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht aufzufallen. Sie waren jedoch so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar keine Notiz von ihr nahmen.

Hermine war neugierig geworden. Was hatte Snape so Dringendes mit Malfoy zu besprechen?

Während sie ihren Kessel schrubbte und sich bemühte, die klebrige Brühe vom Boden zu kratzen, ließ sie immer wieder einen vorsichtigen Blick zu den beiden gleiten. Snape redete noch immer auf den Jungen ein. Als sie Malfoy einer Marmorstatue gleich da sitzen sah, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass seine Haut unnatürlich bleich war und die Haut über den Wangenknochen spannte. Er hatte nie zur kräftigen Sorte gehört, war eher schlaksig gewesen und doch schien er Gewicht verloren zu haben. Sie fragte sich, ob es damit zusammenhing, dass sein Vater nach den Geschehnissen in der Mysterienabteilung nun in Askaban saß.

Hermine brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was Snape mit Malfoy zu besprechen hatte. Sie blickte sich verstohlen um, bevor sie aus ihrer Tasche ein Langziehohr von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zog, rasch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber darüber sprach und es dann freisetzte. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man anhand der leichten flirrenden Veränderungen in der Luft, wo das Ohr vorbeikam, erkennen, dass sich dort ein unsichtbar gemachtes Objekt bewegen musste. Nachdem die anderen nichts davon wussten und ohnehin andere Probleme hatte, als den Boden abzusuchen, blieb Hermines kleiner Spion unentdeckt.

Sie selbst hatte sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Kessel zugewandt und schien außerordentlich darin vertieft zu sein, das Kupfer wieder zum Glänzen zu bringen. Beinahe akribisch schrubbte sie den Kesselboden. In Wirklichkeit lauschte sie aufmerksam. Sie konnte Snapes Stimme ausmachen, leise, so leise, dass sie kaum hörbar war und in dem Stimmengewirr und dem Brodeln der Kessel bestimmt unterging.

„Draco, es geht um deine Zukunft." hörte sie ihn eindringlich sagen. „Deine Schulleistungen sind nicht gerade berauschend und sie werden auch nicht besser, sondern im Gegenteil, schlechter. Und zwar beängstigend. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, betrifft das nicht nur mein Fach, sondern auch beinahe alle anderen. Du macht deine Hausaufgaben die meiste Zeit nicht, wenn doch, dann sind sie mangelhaft, oft unvollständig, du beteiligst dich nicht am Unterricht. Ich weiß, welche Bürde du dieses Jahr trägst, doch vergiss darüber nicht, dass es nicht am klügsten ist, wenn du gerade jetzt durch schlechte Noten auffällst. Finde einen Weg, wie du beides gut erfüllen kannst."

Draco saß immer noch unbeweglich am Tisch, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und starrte die Tischplatte an. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er Snape überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus, ich finde schon einen Weg.", antwortete er dann, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen und ohne jegliche Emotion in seiner Stimme.

Snape starrte seinen Schüler nur prüfend an, danach nickte er kurz und kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück. Er klatschte in die Hönde und erklärte die Stunde für beendet. Die Schüler sollten eine kleine Phiole von ihrem Ergebnis zu ihm bringen, dann sollten sie noch Ordnung machen und dann könnten sie gehen.

Hermine stopfte das unsichtbare Langziehohr hastig in ihre Tasche. Sie war verwirrt, sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, welchen Sinn dieses belauschte Gespräch gemacht hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Snape Malfoy jemals getadelt hatte. Und wie konnte es sein, dass es wirklich so schlecht um dessen schulische Leistungen stand? In all den Jahren war er immer der Zweitbeste des Jahrgangs gewesen und soweit sie davon gehört hatte, kostete es ihn nicht einmal viel Mühe. Während sie sich ihr Wissen durch harte Arbeit mühsam aneignete, schien ihm alles mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit zu gelingen. Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt im vorletzten Schuljahr einen solchen Leistungseinbruch haben?

Kopfschüttelnd spülte sie ihren Kessel noch ein letztes Mal aus und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Als sie an Malfoys Pult vorbeikam, bemerkte sie, dass der Platz leer war. Er musste schon gegangen sein.

* * *

_"Was willst du, Malfoy?", wisperte sie verzweifelt. _

_Er grinste höhnisch._

_"Ich kann schweigen. Allerdings kostet dich mein Schweigen etwas.", antwortete er gönnerhaft. _

* * *

Na, seid ihr neugierig geworden, worum es in diesem Gespräch geht? Dann müsst ihr euch ein wenig gedulden, bis ich Kapitel 6 online stelle! Schreibt mir doch mal eure Mutmaßungen, ich will wissen, woran ihr dabei denkt! Ich bin doch auch neugierig darauf, was in euren Köpfen vorgeht! Quid pro quo, my dears! Tata, Violinchen


	6. Chapter 6

Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel nur für euch! Ich bin ziemlich stolz darauf, besonders auf den stream of consciousness- ich hoffe euch gefällt mein kleines Experiment genauso wie mir.

Ein herzliches Danke an meine fleißigen und treuen Reviewer, ihr baut mich auf und sorgt dafür, dass ich am Ball bleibe! Eure Reviews sind toll, ich liebe sie! Danke! Ihr seid zu lieb zu mir!

* * *

**6. Kapitel**

Draco stand vor dem Spiegel in den Mädchentoiletten im ersten Stock. Seine Finger umklammerten das Waschbecken so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Als seine Augen sein Spiegelbild trafen, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er sah grauenvoll aus. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihm das bleiche, ausgezehrte Antlitz eines Toten entgegen, die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und hatten jedwede Lebendigkeit verloren. Dunkle Schatten lagen darunter und verstärkten seine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Leiche nur noch mehr. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und unter der leichenblassen Haut stachen die Wangenknochen spitz hervor. Langsam hob er eine Hand und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Er hatte immer schlanke Hände gehabt, lange Finger, doch nun waren sie skelettartig, hatten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit den langen Klauen einer Todesfee als mit denen eines Menschen. Er schluckte hart. Sein Adamsapfel ruckte unter der dünnen Haut seines Halses.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Gewicht verloren hatte. Doch wenn er sich nun aufmerksam betrachtete, konnte er es nicht abstreiten. Entmutigt ließ er den Kopf sinken. Alles glitt ihm aus den Händen. Mit jedem Tag brach seine Welt Stück für Stück mehr auseinander und bald würde davon nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen übrig sein, in dessen er als Häufchen Elend zurückblieb, bis sie kommen würden und ihn ebenso erledigen würden. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass es nicht mehr zu lange dauern würde. Draco spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen, er hatte keine Energie mehr. Seine Maske aus Überlegenheit und Arroganz aufrechtzuerhalten wurde ihm mehr und mehr zur Qual. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre weit, weit weg, an einem Ort, wo er Frieden hätte, niemand seine Ruhe stören würde, wo all die Last von ihm endgültig abfallen würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran lachte er bitter auf. Sein Lachen hallte schrill von den gefliesten Wänden wieder und schnitt ihm beinahe schmerzhaft ins Fleisch. Als ob es für ihn einen solchen Ort jemals geben würde, außer dem Grab. Sehnsüchtig starrte er in den Spiegel, sein leichenhaftes Spiegelbild erwiderte den Blick mit großen Augen. Das Grab. Wie oft hatte er schon an den Frieden gedacht, den er dort endlich finden würde. Ruhe, Grabesruhe, vergessen alle Bürden, die ihm viel zu früh auf seine Schultern gelegt worden waren, weit weg von Voldemort und seinen Todesser, weit weg von seiner fanatischen Tante Bellatrix und ihren schier unerfüllbaren Forderungen. Und manches Mal lockte ihn die Aussicht auf die Eintracht, die ihn dort erwarten würde, so sehr, dass er drauf und dran war, alles außer Acht zu lassen und der Welt hier den Rücken zu kehren. Einzig und allein seine Mutter hielt ihn noch hier. Seine Mutter, die ihr möglichstes getan hatte, ihm eine unbeschwerte Kindheit zu geben, so weit eine unbeschwerte Kindheit in Malfoy Manor überhaupt möglich war, wenn man der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy war. Und nun hatten sie seine Mutter als Faustpfand. Sollte er versagen, den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords nicht erfüllen, würden sie nicht nur ihn töten, sondern auch sie. Und um ihretweillen gab er nicht auf und führte den aussichtslosen Kampf, in den sie ihn geschickt hatten, weiter, auch wenn er daran zerbrach.

Dass Severus heute in der Zaubertränkestunde auf ihn zugekommen war, hatte ihm einem Schock versetzt. Er wusste, dass es schlecht um seine schulischen Leistungen stand, doch er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Die Schule stellte für ihn im Moment das geringste Problem in seinem Leben dar. Seine größte Sorge galt, wie er den verfluchten Auftrag erfüllen konnte, ohne dabei vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Und er befand sich auf dem besten Weg, wahnsinnig zu werden. So versuchte er, seinen Geist mit Alkohol zu betäuben und in den flüchtigen Momenten in den Armen eines Mädchens, das kurze Glück zu suchen und darüber sein zerrüttetes Leben zu vergessen. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, sich Gedanken über die Schule zu machen. Es kostete ihn schon extremste Anstrengung, morgens überhaupt aus dem Bett zu kriechen und in den Unterricht zu gehen und dabei noch seine übliche Maske aus Arroganz aufzusetzen, damit niemand auch nur auf die leiseste Idee kam, zu vermuten, dass er auf den Abgrund zusteuerte.

Die vielen Partys boten ihm eine willkommene Gelegenheit, all dies wenigstens für einen Abend zu vergessen. Wie sollte er da noch die Kraft aufbringen, für die Schule zu arbeiten? Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass alles, was er in Hogwarts leistete, ohnehin für seine Zukunft von keinerlei Bedeutung war. Wenn er seinen Auftrag erst einmal erfüllt hatte, würde er niemals nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und somit stand auch die Frage nach seinem Schulabschluss nicht zur Debatte. Selbst wenn er dieses Schuljahr überleben sollte, hatte diese Schule nichts, was sie ihm für sein weiteres Leben bieten könnte. Der Krieg hatte schon begonnen, auch wenn seine Auswirkungen noch nicht zu spüren waren. Sollte Voldemort ihn für sich entscheiden, so war seine Zukunft vorgezeichnet, eine Karriere in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords dank seiner makellosen Abstammung, dafür war ihm sein Hogwartsabschluss relativ wenig von Nutzen. Und sollten Potter und seine Leute siegen, so war seine Zukunft ebenso offensichtlich, denn dann wartete Askaban auf ihn.

Was sollte er seine Energie in Schularbeit stecken, wenn es für sein weiteres Leben von keinerlei Bedeutung war? Dennoch konnte er Snapes Gespräch nicht ignorieren, er musste etwas tun, auch wenn es nur darum ging, seinen Lehrer zu beruhigen und in dem Glauben zu wiegen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er würde schon eine Lösung dafür finden. Erseufzte noch einmal laut auf, dann nahm er die Schultern zurück und verließ mit kerzengeradem Rücken das Badezimmer.

„Das ist das Mädchenklo!", wies ihn eine schrille Stimme zurecht, gerade als er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte und auf den Korridor hinausgetreten war.

Halb seufzend, halb belustigt drehte er sich um.

„Granger."

Diese baute sich nun empört vor ihm auf.

„Das ist das Mädchenklo!", wiederholte sie erbost.

Er zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", herrschte sie ihn an. „Und was zum Henker hast du da drin verloren?"

Er grinste.

„Das Übliche eben. Du weißt schon...", antwortete er und hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen, denn Hermine explodierte förmlich vor ihm.

Ihr Gesicht überzog sich mit einem flammenden Rot und ihre Augen sprühten beinahe Funken.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was bei dir 'das Übliche' bedeutet!", zischte sie böse.

Beschwichtigend hob er beide Hände.

„Sachte, sachte, Granger, zieh mal nicht so voreilige Schlüsse.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Voreilige Schlüsse?", echote sie. „Voreilige Schlüsse?! Entschuldige mal, aber mittlerweile kenne ich dich zumindest so weit, dass ich dies bezüglich gar nicht falsch liegen _kann_!"

„Stimmt, mein Fehler. Du weißt, dass ich ein von meinen Trieben beherrschter Bastard bin. Kannst du jetzt damit aufhören, mich anzuschreien? Nicht, dass noch ein unschuldiges Mädchen durch dein Gebrüll gewarnt wird und mir durch die Finger geht.", erwiderte er gleichgültig.

Sie schnaubte wütend durch die Nase, ehe sie auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und von dannen stürmen wollte. Doch ihr dramatischer Abgang wurde durch eine kleine lästige Begebenheit vereitelt.

Blitzschnell schoss Dracos Hand nach vorne und packte den Saum ihrer Robe. Perplex drehte sie sich um und starrte in sein unverschämt grinsendes Gesicht.

„Lass mich sofort los.", zischte sie wütend.

„Darauf hab ich momentan aber gar keine Lust, Granger. Außerdem sollten wir reden.", meinte er und genoss die Situation in vollen Zügen.

„Es gibt nicht zu reden."

„Oh doch. Samstag. Du erinnerst dich?", erwiderte er ungerührt.

Sie wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln.

„Darüber gibt es erst recht nichts zu reden.", schnappte sie. „Lass mich gehen."

„Du könntest mir wenigstens zuhören und dann entscheiden, ob du mit mir sprechen willst, oder nicht. Das wäre zumindest fair.", sagte er leise.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sein übliches arrogantes Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht gewischt war. Er wirkte beinahe... _nett_.

Resignierend ließ sie ihre Hände fallen.

„Also schön. Ich werde nicht wegrennen, du kannst meinen Umhang loslassen.", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Ehrenwort.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass er zögerte.

Er nickte langsam und öffnete ihr galant die Tür zu Myrtes Reich.

Ein fragender Blick unter skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen traf ihn.

„Ich dachte, unser Gespräch sollte vertraulich sein. Der Korridor erscheint mir dazu wenig angemessen.", erklärte er. „Es sei denn, du willst, dass die ganze Schule von unserem kleinen Tête-à-tête erfährt."

Das berühmte Malfoy- Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf sein Gesicht.

Hoheitsvoll rauschte Hermine an ihm vorbei und wirbelte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen herum. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Draco nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt und schritt bedächtig in die Mitte des Raumes. Ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins beschlich sie, als er näher und näher kam, und hastig wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie in ihrem Rücken das kalte Porzellan der Waschbecken spürte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und verfluchte ihren Körper für das wohlige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Verdammt noch mal, das war _Malfoy_! Was tat es zur Sache, dass sie mit ihm im vernebelten Zustand, in den sie der Alkohol versetzt hatte, geschlafen hatte? Er war immer noch... Malfoy. Punkt, Ende, aus.

Er bedachte sie mit seinem arroganten Grinsen und ließ seinen Blick taxierend von ihrem Haaransatz bis zu ihren Fußspitzen wandern. Unwillkürlich richtete sie sich noch gerader auf und sie streckte trotzig das Kinn nach vorne.

„Mach ich dich nervös, Granger?", fragte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Träum weiter!", fauchte sie.

Er lachte leise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand lässig durch das seidige blonde Haar. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie die weichen Strähnen ihm locker zurück in die Stirn fielen. Fest kniff sie die Augen zusammen und in Gedanken zählte sie langsam bis zehn. Zeit genug, damit ihr Herz aufhörte, wie verrückt zu schlagen und ihr Atem sich beruhigte. Als ihr Verstand wieder klar funktionierte und sie davon überzeugt war, dass sie dem Blick aus seinen quecksilberfarbenen Augen standhalten konnte, öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Also, du wolltest reden.", kam sie beherrscht auf das Thema zurück.

„Richtig.", bestätigte er. „Samstag Abend. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Wieder grinste er anzüglich und Hermine lief wieder einmal bis zu den Haarwurzeln rot an.

„Lass das. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es eine einmalige Rauschgeschichte war und nichts weiter.", zischte sie unbehaglich, gab sich jedoch alle Mühe, forsch zu klingen.

Draco entging nicht, wie peinlich ihr die Sache war, und er hatte vor, seinen Triumph auszukosten.

„Ich bin nicht dafür bekannt, es mit der Wahrheit sonderlich genau zu nehmen. Du weißt schon, Slytherin." Er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Sie werden zwar nicht hocherfreut von der Tatsache sein, dass ich mich mit dir vergnüge, doch ich habe vor ihnen die Geschichte richtig zu verkaufen. Was meinst du: Wenn ich dich zu meiner Hure mache, wie groß stehen deine Chancen dann noch, dass deine Freunde hinter dir stehen?"

Hermine wurde bleich wie die Fliesen hinter ihr.

„Das wagst du nicht.", sagte sie tonlos und kämpfte mühsam um Fassung.

So herzlos konnte er doch nicht sein! Sogar Malfoy musste doch sehen, dass er damit eindeutig zu weit gehen würde.

„Damit kommst du nicht durch!", flüsterte sie leise. „Dumbledore würde es nicht glauben, er würde sofort ahnen, dass etwas faul ist. Hörst du?"

„Dumbledore ist ein alter Narr!", erwiderte Draco heftig. „Es tut nichts zur Sache, ob er die Geschichte schluckt oder nicht. Potter und Weasley werden es fressen und das wäre das Ende des Goldenen Trios. Du wirst alles verlieren, Granger."

Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", wisperte sie verzweifelt.

Er grinste höhnisch.

„Ich kann schweigen. Allerdings kostet dich mein Schweigen etwas.", antwortete er gönnerhaft.

Sie starrte ihn angewidert an.

„Sex?", wollte sie angeekelt wissen.

Im ersten Moment sah er sie verdutzt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Deine Meinung muss ja wirklich sehr hoch von mir sein, Granger.", prustete er. „Nein, ich wollte dir einen ehrlichen Deal vorschlagen: Mein Schweigen gegen deine Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben. Natürlich unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, wenn du etwas ausplauderst, bist du geliefert."

Hermine blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Hausaufgaben? Du willst, dass ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben _helfe_? Du hast noch nie Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben gebraucht! Wieso jetzt? Und wieso ausgerechnet ich? Ich bin muggelstämmig, schon vergessen? Du bist doch noch nicht so tief gesunken, dass du Abschaum wie mich um Hilfe anbettelst!", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Draco hob tadelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Voreilig, viel zu voreilig, Granger. Erstens, du _hilfst_ mir nicht bei den Hausaufgaben, du _schreibst_ sie für mich. Zweitens, gehen dich meine Gründe dafür nichts an und komme ja nicht auf den Gedanken, zu spionieren, ich werde davon erfahren. Drittens, du bist eindeutig die Beste im ganzen Jahrgang. Erwartest du, ich gebe mich mit weniger zufrieden? Und viertens, die Tatsache, dass du ein Schlammblut bist, muss ich wohl oder übel akzeptieren.", stellte er klar.

„Hausaufgaben?", wiederholte sie zweifelnd. „Du bist doch nicht dumm, du kannst sie ja selbst machen."

So ganz wollte die Sache nicht in ihren Kopf hinein. Draco Malfoy bot ihr sein Schweigen im Gegensatz für _Hausaufgaben_ an? Sie musste träumen. Oder komplett den Verstand verloren haben. Sie kniff sich fest in den Arm. Nein, sie war hellwach. Irgendwie musste die Welt aus der Bahn geraten sein.

„Hausaufgaben.", bestätigte er. „Eine Hand wäscht die andere, Liebes."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem berühmten Malfoy- Grinsen.

Hermine sah ihn immer noch argwöhnisch unter einem Vorhang dichter Haare an.

„Hopp oder topp, Granger, bist du drin oder steigst du aus?", schnarrte er.

Langsam verlor er die Geduld mit dem Mädchen. Diese Begriffsstutzigkeit erschien ihm schier unbegreiflich.

Auffordernd hielt er ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen.

Sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie einschlug.

„Eine andere Wahl habe ich ja wohl kaum, oder?", murmelte sie verstimmt.

„Nein.", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und bevor ich es vergesse, wir werden beide einen unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen."

Hermine ließ seine Hand so schnell fallen, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt.

Entgeistert sah sie ihn aus ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

„Einen unbrechbaren Schwur? Mit dir? Niemals!", rief sie entsetzt aus.

Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen.

„Komm schon, Granger, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich bin nicht der Teufel! Und es ist auch zu deinem Vorteil."

„Du hast nur leider eine wichtige Tatsache vergessen: Wir brauchen einen Zeugen!", schleuderte sie ihm höhnisch entgegen.

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. Er hasste es, wenn sie Recht hatte und ihre Überlegenheit dermaßen auskostete wie nun. Am liebsten hätte er sie dafür geschlagen. Doch irgendwann einmal hatte er gelernt, dass man Mädchen auf gar keinen Fall schlagen durfte. Man durfte sie demütigen, erniedrigen, bloß stellen, ihnen jeden nur erdenklichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, aber niemals schlagen. Also knurrte er nur unwillig, während sie lachte.

„Und was jetzt?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen. „Hast du noch mehr brilliante Ideen?"

„Also schön, wir machen es auf deine Weise.", murrte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Auf meine Weise?", echote sie überrascht. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Auf Muggelart eben.", herrschte er sie zornig an. „Schwören, so wie in euren komischen Abenteuerromanen immer."

„Du liest Muggelbücher?", kicherte sie. „Tatsächlich?"

Draco war wieder einmal nahe daran, sie zu schlagen. Schwarze Flüche reichten nicht, um seine Aggressionen abzureagieren.

„Ich habe sie nicht zum _Vergnügen_ gelesen, Granger.", sagte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Wieso denn dann?", giggelte sie. „Oi, ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wie du Lederstrumpf liest. Nein, das ist wirklich zu komisch!"

Er verlor endgültig die Beherrschung.

„Kannst du mit dem albernen Gekicher aufhören? Davon bekomme ich Migräne! Wir schwören jetzt!", schrie er wütend.

Hermine wand sich immer noch in Lachkrämpfen, dann wischte sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Schon gut, ich bin bereit. Ich nehme an, darüber darf ich auch nichts sagen?"

„Korrekt.", fauchte er. „Bist du jetzt so weit?"

Hermine nickte und sie schworen. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas Feierliches an sich, ein wenig so wie in den alten Muggelnbüchern, die sie früher so gerne gelesen hatte.

Bevor sie Myrtes Klo verließen, wies er sie noch darauf hin, dass er korrekt geschriebene Arbeiten erwartete und natürlich hatte sie sie ihm pünktlich zukommen zu lassen.

„Und wie soll ich das machen?", fragte sie kühl.

„Ich werde es dich schon rechtzeitig wissen lassen.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Dann gingen beide ihrer Wege.

* * *

Und nun ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Kapitel, um euch das Warten ein wenig zu versüßen und eurer Fantasie ein paar Appetithäppchen zu geben:

Er wirkte müde und seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Liebend gerne hätte sie sein Geheimnis erfahren, doch sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie die Letzte war, der er sich anvertrauen würde.

„Du hast ganz Recht, Granger.", schnarrte er plötzlich und schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen auf. „Du bist garantiert die Letzte, der ich mein Herz ausschütte."

Wie immer freue ich mich auf eure Kritik, Anregungen, Gedanken! Diskreter Hinweis auf den Balken unten mittig...


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Ihr Lieben! Es hat leider ein wenig länger gedauert. Ich hatte Klausuren und es war ziemlich stressig. Never mind, jetzt ist es vorbei und ich hab wieder mehr Ruhe und Zeit, um mich Draco und Hermine zu widmen. Und nein, ich habe noch keine Ferien, ich darf noch 2 Wochen Chirurgie- Praktikum machen und jeden Morgen in aller Frühe aus dem Bett krabbeln! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die lange Wartezeit!

Ein herzliches Danke an alle, die so fleißig lesen und reviewen, besonders an **Lynn**, **Larwen**, **Stroiner**, **Mary Marvellous** und **lufa**! Ihr seid toll! Schön, dass es euch gefällt!

Und jetzt: Have fun!!!

* * *

Hermine stöhnte, als sie die erste Nachricht von Malfoy erhielt. Natürlich erwartete er, dass sie nicht einfach ihren Aufsatz für ihn kopierte, sondern einen komplett neuen Text für ihn schrieb. Das bedeutete für sie in den meisten Fächern die doppelte Arbeit. Er hatte wie sie Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei, Arithmantik, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Alte Runen belegt, dazu kam noch Wahrsagen, ein Fach, das sie persönlich für pure Zeitverschwendung und Schwindel hielt. Nicht ohne Grund hatte sie es nach dem 3. Schuljahr abgewählt, aber nein, wie es aussah, musste sie sich in nächster Zeit wieder intensiver mit dieser Scharlatanerie auseinandersetzen! Außerdem verlangte er, dass sie ihm beide Versionen der Hausaufgaben vorlegte und er suchte sich dann selbstverständlich diejenige aus, die besser war. Für Hermine bedeutete die Abmachung, dass sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbrachte, keine Zeit mehr für ihre Freunde hatte und das bisschen Freizeit für Malfoys Arbeit einbüßte. Sie hasste nichts mehr als die Stunde, die er ihr gegenüber abends in der Bibliothek saß, ihre Texte studierte, kommentierte und dann ohne ein Wort des Dankes mit ein paar Rollen Pergament unter dem Arm von dannen rauschte.

Ihre Nächte wurden kürzer und kürzer und sie machte es sich zur Angewohnheit, nachts unter Decke im Schein ihres Zauberstabs weiterzuarbeiten, damit sie den Anschluss an die Klassen nicht verlor. Am liebsten hätte sie sich geohrfeigt. Wie hatte sie sich nur auf einen Deal mit Malfoy einlassen können? Wie hatte sie sich überhaupt auf ihn einlassen können? Wenn sie dann versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, wurde sie wieder von den Erinnerungen an ihre Zusammentreffen heimgesucht. Sie spürte wieder seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, wie er ihre Haut liebkoste und wie sie unter ihm förmlich zu brennen beginn, sie fühlte seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren und seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich nach seinen Berührungen zu sehnen begann und die Vorstellung von seinen leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen verursachte ihr beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Nacht für Nacht lag sie wach und erging sich in endlosen Fantasien, in denen er zu ihr kam, voller Leidenschaft, ihren Bedürfnissen vollste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sie von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt trug. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass es bei einer einmaligen Sache zwischen ihnen beiden bleiben sollte. Dafür war es einfach zu erfüllend gewesen, ganz anders als damals mit Viktor, wo sie noch jung, unerfahren und dumm gewesen war und sich geschmeichelt gefühlt hatte, dass sie für einen Mann mehr zu bieten hatte als nur ihren messerscharfen Verstand. Viktor war der erste gewesen, der in ihr das Mädchen gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihr geschmeichelt, ihr Komplimente gemacht, ihr Bewunderung entgegengebracht und schließlich war sie am Abend des Balls schwach geworden. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ihr heiß ersehntes erstes Mal für sie eine herbe Enttäuschung dargestellt hatte. Zu grob, zu rasch und viel zu technisch, die großen Gefühle, die sie sich erhofft gehabt hatte, waren ausgeblieben, stattdessen war nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack zurückgeblieben und sie hatte sich in Grund und Boden für ihre Leichtgläubigkeit geschämt. Sie hatte sich benutzt gefühlt, betrogen, ausgebeutet und hatte sich hinter der Maske aus eiskalter Ablehnung verschanzt. Nie wieder, so hatte sie sich damals in einer tränenreichen Nacht voller Selbstvorwürfe geschworen, wollte sie einem Mann zu Diensten sein, sollte sie sich jemals wieder einem hingeben- woran sie zu jener Zeit stark gezweifelt hatte- so sollte es nicht aus Neugierde und dem starken Gefühl, sich selbst und anderen etwas beweisen zu wollen, sondern aus tiefer Zuneigung geschehen. Noch einmal wollte sie nicht erleben, dass ihr Vertrauen bitter enttäuscht wurde. Für Viktor hatte sie nur eine willkommene Abwechslung dargestellt, rasch genommen und viel schneller wieder vergessen, als der Akt gedauert hatte. Sie hatte sich so geschämt, dass sie ihm bis zum Ende des Turniers immer wieder unter die Augen hatte treten müssen. Er hatte sie nicht verstanden, war ihr gefolgt, hatte nach einer Aussprache gedrängt und sie schließlich soweit bekniet, dass sie sich selbst dämlich vorgekommen war und ihm noch eine Chance gegeben hatte. Sie hatte dann noch ein paar Mal mit ihm geschlafen, doch gut hatte sie sich dabei und danach nie gefühlt. Am Schluss hatte sie ihn nicht einmal mehr küssen wollen, alleine seine Berührungen verursachten ihr schon Übelkeit und so hatte sie sich mehr und mehr zurückgezogen, bis er sie schließlich enttäuscht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Der Sommer war gefolgt von unerbittlichen Selbstvorwürfen, voller Tränen und Scham. Das sollte also die erste große Liebe gewesen sein? Ach wo, ein Reinfall traf es besser. Wo blieben das Gefühl, ohne den anderen nicht leben zu können und die Gipfel der Leidenschaft, die die Heldinnen in ihren Liebesromanen immer durchlebten? Da hatte sie für sich selbst beschlossen, das nächste Mal wählerischer zu sein. Ihr Vorsatz hatte ja gut gehalten. Von Krum zu Malfoy, tiefer konnte sie wirklich nicht sinken. Ihr schlimmster Albtraum seit der ersten Klasse sollte nun derjenige sein, mit dem sie die leidenschaftlichste Stunde ihres bisherigen Lebens geteilt hatte?

Ihr schöner Plan, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und die ganze Chause zu vergessen, war von dem Augenblick an hinfällig gewesen, als sie den Deal geschlossen hatten. Sie musste sich mit ihm nun unweigerlich einmal am Tag treffen, ihm gegenüber in der Bibliothek sitzen, seine Anwesenheit ertragen und den Sturm der Gefühle, durch den seine bloße Präsenz sie schickte, erdulden, ohne sich auch nur das Geringste anmerken zu lassen. Und hinzu kam, dass er ihr nachts buchstäblich die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die ihr vergönnt gewesen wären, raubte, indem er sie in ihren Gedanken heimsuchte und mit ganz und gar nicht unschuldigen Fantasien quälte. Welchen Fluch hatte er auf sie gelegt, dass sie dermaßen besessen von ihm war, den sie doch nicht einmal leiden konnte?

*

Draco erging es nicht besser. Seit Hermine seine Hausaufgaben für ihn erledigte, hatten sich seine schulischen Leistungen drastisch verbessert und Snape war- zumindest für den Augenblick- besänftigt. Generell schienen ihn die Lehrer nun weniger scharf zu beobachten und er konnte sich wieder frei in der Schule zu bewegen, ohne von argwöhnischen Blicken verfolgt zu werden. Selbst die alte Schachtel MacGonnagal hatte sich erst neulich dazu herabgelassen, „seinen" Aufsatz vor der gesamten Klassen zu loben und hinzuzufügen, dass sie sich freue, dass er sich scheinbar doch dazu entschieden habe, sich wieder vermehrt der Schule zu widmen. Hurra, wenn es so weiterging würde er am Ende doch noch ruhmreich von der Schule abgehen! Grangers Blick war göttlich gewesen, sie hatte ihn mit ihren Blicken förmlich durchbohrt und er konnte schwören, dass sie unter dem Pult ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft umklammert gehabt hatte und in ihrem Kopf sämtliche dunklen Flüche, die ihr jemals in einem ihrer vielen Bücher untergekommen waren, durchgegangen war.

Er hasste die Gewissheit, dass er auf sie angewiesen war. Ohne sie war er verloren, dann hatte er in Sekundenschnelle wieder die Lehrer auf dem Hals, konnte sicher sein, dass er auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt wurde und konnte seinen Auftrag ein für alle Mal vergessen. Er wusste, dass der ganze Deal nur eine Farce darstellte. Er hatte niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, publik zu machen. Dafür war es einfach viel zu einzigartig und wunderbar gewesen, als dass er es den hämischen Bemerkungen der übrigen Slytherins preisgeben wollte. Es hatte ihn ziemliche Anstrengung gekostet, die Gedächtnisse der Zeugen zu manipulieren und er beabsichtigte auf keinen Fall, die gesamte Prozedur noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Was er zu ihr in Myrtes Reich gesagt hatte, stimmte. Vor seinem Vater konnte er es immer noch so darstellen, als hätte er sie zu seiner Hure gemacht. Lucius würde es zwar keinesfalls schätzen, doch sprach nichts dagegen, dass sein Sohn sich nicht einmal seinen Spaß gönnte. Und es lag nicht in seiner Vorstellungskraft, dass sein Sohn sich bemühen würde, ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten. Soweit Draco wusste, gehörte die Vergewaltigung von muggelstämmigen Hexen nahezu als fester Bestandteil zu den Versammlungen.

Er hasste, dass er die Erinnerung an jene Nacht nicht in die Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses verbannen konnte, sondern immer wieder aufs Neue von den Gedanken an Hermines seidig weiche Haut, an ihren zarten Duft nach Vanille und ihre filigrane Gestalt übermannt wurde. Nacht für Nacht kam sie in seinen Träumen zu ihm, gab sich ihm bereitwillig hin, stöhnte seinen Namen in sein Ohr und bäumte sich unter seinen Berührungen auf ihrer fiebrig heißen Haut auf. Diese Fantasien trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn, er ertappte sich tagsüber dabei, dass er nach ihr Ausschau hielt, während der Mahlzeiten zum Gryffindortisch hinüberstarrte, sie während der Klassen aus den hinteren Reihen beobachtet, versuchte, ihren Blick aufzufangen und ein Lächeln, das ihm, nur ihm allein, galt, zu erhaschen. Ihm war jedoch nur die allabendliche Stunde in der Bibliothek in ihrer Gegenwart allein gegönnt. Die Minuten schienen endlos zäh vorüberzugehen und ein Teil von ihm wünschte, die Zeit möge für immer und ewig still stehen, ein anderer, sie möge rascher verfliegen und ihn wieder seinen hirnverbrannten Träumen überlassen. Diese Stunden wurden zu seiner persönlichen Hölle auf Erden. Die Verachtung, die sie ihm dort entgegenbrachte, wenn er ihr gegenüber saß und ihre Texte überflog, gelegentlich Verbesserungen anmerkte und sich mit aller Kraft bemühte, der Alte zu sein, der, den sie zu kennen glaubte, und nicht der, der er ihr gegenüber gerne sein wollte. So ließ er dann und wann ein paar hämische Kommentare fallen, worauf sie ihn verletzt ansah und anschließend für den Rest der Stunde mit Nichtachtung strafte.

Einmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er minutenlang kein Auge von ihr wenden konnte und sich ernsthaft fragte, ob ihre Locken sich unter seinen Händen immer noch so seidig anfühlen würden, wie sie es in seiner Erinnerung taten. Er hatte bereits eine Hand ausgestreckt, als ihn ein fragender Blick von ihr traf und er hastig auf das mit ihrer akkuraten Handschrift eng beschriebene Pergament vor ihm deutete und flugs stammelte: „Da ist dir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Die Trollaufstände wurden von Kunibert dem Kühnen niedergeschlagen, nicht von Eckehart dem Erzbezwinger."

Sie angelte nur seufzend nach ihrer Ausgabe von „Geschichte der Zauberei Band 3", schlug das entsprechende Kapitel auf, las es mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte dann strafend auf.

„Du hast Recht.", erwiderte sie böse und sah ihn abwartend an, damit er ihr das Pergament zuschob und sie die Stelle ausbessern konnte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du in Geschichte der Zauberei beinahe alles weißt?", wollte sie wissen, während ihre Feder emsig über das Blatt kratzte.

Draco hob gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Ich bin mit dem Kram aufgewachsen.", antwortete er desinteressiert. „Meine gesamte Familiengeschichte besteht im Prinzip daraus. Wenn du von klein auf mit der Geschichte deiner Vorfahren gefüttert wirst, dann kannst du irgendwann die komplette Zaubereigeschichte auswendig. Keine große Sache."

Hermine hatte die Feder sinken lassen und blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Aber wieso kennst du dich bei Trollaufständen auch so gut aus? Ich dachte, deine Familie schätzt eher die dunklen Zeiten.", platzte sie heraus. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, hielt sie sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte...", beeilte sie sich ihre Aussage abzuschwächen.

Draco hingegen lächelte nur leicht.

„Schon gut, ich weiß, du hast es nicht so gemeint. Nur weil meine Familie sich den dunklen Künsten verschrieben hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir einseitig sind. Du solltest einmal die Bibliothek meines Vaters sehen. Natürlich findest du dort auch sehr viele Bücher über Schwarze Magie, aber du wärst überrascht, über wie viele klassische Werke du stolpern würdest."

Er schmunzelte, als er Hermines verklärten Blick sah und beugte sich vertraulich vor.

„Unter uns gesagt, Granger, die Bibliothek meines Vaters kann sich ohne weiteres mit der von Hogwarts messen."

Hermines seufzte sehnsüchtig bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Bücher. Malfoy war wirklich zu beneiden, wenn er in einem Haus aufgewachsen war, dass ihm Zugang zu so vielen Schätzen ermöglichte. Was sie wieder einmal zu der brennenden Frage zurückbrachte, wieso er sich seine Hausaufgaben von ihr schreiben ließ. Er hatte zweifellos Köpfchen, und hatte schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass ihn die Schule nicht sonderlich viel Mühe kostete. Was verheimlichte er? Sie sah ihn prüfend an und wieder einmal fiel ihr auf, dass er hager geworden war. Er wirkte müde und seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Liebend gerne hätte sie sein Geheimnis erfahren, doch sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie die Letzte war, der er sich anvertrauen würde.

„Du hast ganz Recht, Granger.", schnarrte er plötzlich und schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen auf. „Du bist garantiert die Letzte, der ich mein Herz ausschütte."

Ihr fiel überrascht die Kinnlade nach unten und sie musste kein besonders intelligentes Gesicht machen, als sie ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Legilimentik.", erklärte er herablassend.

Verdammt noch mal, _der Kerl konnte ihre Gedanken lesen_? Und das die ganze Zeit schon? Dann wusste er doch, dass... dass ihre allabendlichen Treffen in der Bibliothek sie in einen Strudel der Gefühle schickten und sie nur noch verwirrter zurückließen! Oh, sie könnte ihm das überhebliche Grinsen vom Gesicht kratzen! Allein schon, wie er die Ruhe selbst dasaß und seine Überlegenheit in vollen Zügen genoss! Wie sie ihn dafür hasste! Und Hass war noch nicht einmal stark genug.

„Oh bitte, spar dir die Melodramatik, Granger, dafür bin ich heute definitiv nicht in der Stimmung!", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. „Und du lässt wieder einmal außer Acht, dass ich durchaus diskret sein kann, wenn ich will. Und glaube mir: Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, dass jemand von deinen liebeskranken Gefühlsduseleien erfährt. Es reicht schon, wenn ich die volle Breitseite davon abkriege."

Hermine zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Du bist so von dir selbst eingenommen, Malfoy!", fauchte sie. „Ich habe definitiv Besseres zu tun, als von dir zu träumen!"

„Wenn du meinst.", brummte er desinteressiert.

„Und falls es dich interessiert, ich war damals nicht darauf aus, dich rumzukriegen!"

Überrascht blickte er von ihrem Text auf.

„Nein? Dann muss einer von uns beiden unter einer Wahrnehmungsstörung leiden, denn soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du behauptet, du wärest so betrunken, dass du sogar mit mir schlafen würdest. Mein Fehler, ich dachte, das sei ein eindeutiges Angebot."

Hermine blieb die Luft weg. Wie konnte er nur so gefühlskalt darüber reden? Er benahm sich ja so, als wäre alles für ihn ohne Bedeutung gewesen.

„Granger, ich kann deine Gedanken immer noch hören!", schaltete sich seine nervende Stimme wieder in ihr Bewusstsein ein.

„Dann mach das Tor doch zu!", fauchte sie und ihr Geduldsfaden war mittlerweile bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Nein, so ist das Ganze wenigsten ein wenig amüsant.", lautete die nonchalante Antwort.

Ihre Augen bekamen einen gefährlichen grünlichen Schimmer.

„Oh, du bist so ein gemeiner Kerl!"

Gernervt schob er die Rolle Pergament über den Tisch. Konzentrieren konnte er sich bei dem Gezeter ohnehin nicht mehr.

„Slytherin.", meinte er nur. „Du kennst mich schon seit Jahren, dürfte also keine große Überraschung mehr für dich sein."

Als Antwort streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus.

Blasiert hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Wie infantil. Von dir hätte ich mir mehr Raffinesse erwartet.", bemerkte er gelangweilt.

Berechnend beugte er sich weiter über die Tischplatte.

„Sag mir eines, Granger: Was genau meintest du vorhin damit, dass du von mir träumen würdest?"

* * *

„_Nachhilfe?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Von Malfoy? In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Hermine, erklär mir bitte, was das Ganze soll!", verlangte er nachdrücklich._

Neugierig geworden? Einfach auf das neue Kapitel warten und in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Worte da lassen, ich beiße nicht ; ) Im Übrigen bin ich eine ziemlich verträgliche Person, also nur keine Scheu vor dem Button. Vielleicht kann sich ja doch der eine oder andere, der meine Story bei seinen Favoriten hat, dazu aufraffen und mir ein paar Gedanken dazu schreiben- ja, ich meine DICH!

Bis zum nächsten Mal! LG, V.


	8. Chapter 8

Ja, ich lebe noch. Und ich weiß, dass das letzte Update SEHR lange zurückliegt. Schreibblockade und so- jedenfalls hab ich die Story wieder aus einer verstaubten Schublade geholt und aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf erweckt...

Disclaimer: Wie immer, Harry Potter gehört JKR, ich mache dies hier nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und verdiene nichts damit.

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache.

In seinen Augen funkelte das berühmte berechnende Slytherin- Glitzern und seine Mundwinkel hatten sich spöttisch nach oben verzogen. Ihr Mund war wie ausgedörrt und krampfhaft fuhr sie sich mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Handflächen schwitzig wurden und verstohlen versuchte sie, sie an ihrem Umhang abzuwischen. Sein Blick brannte auf ihrer Haut und sie merkte, wie ihr die flammende Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Gar nichts.", krächzte schließlich, nicht einmal ansatzweise so überzeugend, wie sie es geplant hatte.

Interessiert stützte er sein Kinn auf die Handfläche.

„So, so.", bemerkte er amüsiert. „Dann lass mal hören, was 'gar nichts' zu bedeuten hat."

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Tier in einer Falle. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sich aus der Misere herauswinden konnte.

„Alpträume.", log sie schließlich geistesgegenwärtig. „Du bescherst mir Alpträume."

Draco schnaubte entrüstet.

„Lass dir doch etwas Glaubwürdigeres einfallen. _Du_ hast niemals im Leben Alpträume von mir! Longbottom vielleicht, aber ganz bestimmt nicht _du_."

Hermine unterdrückte einen Fluch. Warum musste der Kerl aber auch über solch einen messerscharfen Verstand verfügen? Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Flucht nach vorne.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie zögernd.

Er brummte nur unwillig.

„Kannst du bitte das Tor zumachen? Ich mag das Gefühl nicht, dass du in meinem Kopf bist. Dann fühle ich mich so... nackt.", schloss sie mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Das Tor ist schon längst zu.", erwiderte er leise. „Und jetzt leg die Karten auf den Tisch."

Hermines Augen funkelten zornig auf. „Wieso sollte ich?", fuhr sie wütend auf.

Malfoy grinste überlegen.

„Weil ich mich sonst ganz schnell wieder durch dein hübsches Köpfchen wühlen kann."

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Hatte er soeben hübsch gesagt? War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

„Außerdem _habe_ ich dich schon nackt gesehen.", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich sofort um einige Schattierungen.

„Du bist widerwärtig.", zischte sie. „Ein ekelhafter, widerlicher, kleiner Schleimbeutel..."

Bevor sie ihre Tirade zu Ende bringen konnte, war er schlangengleich über den Tisch geglitten und hatte ihr den Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Im ersten Moment ballte sie die Fäuste und schlug gegen seinen Brustkorb, doch er umfing geschickt ihre Handgelenke und intensivierte die Liebkosung. Er merkte, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung entspannte und sich dem Kuss hingab. Ihre Lippen wurden weich und sie erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten. Zögernd strich er mit seiner Zunge an ihren Lippen entlang, ehe sie sie zaghaft öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte.

Hermines Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen. In ihrem Unterleib brannte ein loderndes Feuer und schickte ein schaurig- schönes Kribbeln bis zu ihren Hand- und Fußspitzen. Der Kuss schien ihr den Atem zu rauben und sie fühlte sich ein bisschen beschwipst. Als Malfoy zu allem Übel noch seine Hand in ihren Nacken schob und sie näher an sich zog, war es endgültig um sie geschehen und sie wurde zu Wachs in seinen Händen. Wenn sie die Macht dazu gehabt hätte, hätte sie die Zeit stillstehen lassen, damit dieser Moment niemals endete. Als sich diese Tatsache in ihr Bewusstsein schlich, nahm sie all ihre Kraft zusammen und stieß ihn von sich. Sie _konnte_ einfach nicht genießen, was er mit ihr anstellte! Es _konnte_ einfach nicht sein!

Draco stolperte verdutzt ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Tu das nie wieder!", schleuderte sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen. „Niemals wieder!"

„Ach komm schon, Granger, ich weiß, dass du es genauso willst wie ich!", antwortete er nicht minder laut und ein höhnisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Und schrei hier nicht so herum, wir sind in der Bibliothek!", fauchte sie mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen.

„Hermine? Malfoy?", ertönte plötzlich eine überraschte Stimme.

Sie wandten sich ertappt in die Richtung, aus der der Aufschrei gekommen war.

„Potter!"

„Harry!"

„Was um alles in der Welt _tut_ ihr da?"

„Wenn du noch einmal deine dreckigen Finger auf sie legst, dann..."

Weasley. Er war verflucht. Sein Leben war einfach eine bittere, bösartige Laune des Schicksals. Fortuna empfand anscheinend ein abartiges Vergnügen daran, ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Nachhilfe, Potter.", schnarrte Draco geistesgegenwärtig.

„Nachhilfe?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. „Hermine, was geht hier vor?"

Hermine stand nur mit offenem Mund da und ihr Gehirn war wie leer gefegt.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ich zeige Granger gerade ein paar nützliche Tricks. Kann dir vielleicht auch nicht schaden."

Harry hatte für ihn nur einen Blick voller Verachtung übrig.

„Nein danke, Malfoy, auf deine Hilfe kann ich gut und gerne verzichten.", antwortete er abfällig.

„Hermine, pack deine Sachen, wir gehen.", befahl er kurz angebunden.

Granger begann daraufhin panisch ihren Kram in ihre Tasche zu stopfen und ihm tunlichst nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Hastig warf sie sich den Riemen ihrer Büchertasche über die Schulter und eilte an Potters Seite. Dieser beobachtete das Geschehen missbilligend, grabschte besitzergreifend nach Hermines Hand und dirigierte sie forsch Richtung Ausgang. Weasley stand nur mit drohender Miene daneben und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der ganz gewiss tödlich gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht so ein jämmerlicher Versager gewesen wäre.

„Wart's nur ab, Malfoy.", zischte er nur unheilvoll, ehe er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und seinen beiden Freunden folgte.

Draco konnte bereits aufgebrachte Stimmen hören, bis die Bibliothekstür hinter den dreien zugefallen war. Dann ließ er sich aufatmend in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, der kreischend über den Steinboden zurückrutschte. Das war knapp gewesen. Doch diese elende Nervensäge Potter und sein Anhängsel, diese Missgeburt der Zauberergesellschaft hatten nun wohl Verdacht geschöpft. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass Granger über genug Überzeugungskraft verfügte, um die beiden vorerst zu besänftigen.

„Nachhilfe?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Von _Malfoy_? In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Hermine, erklär mir _bitte_, was das Ganze soll!", verlangte er nachdrücklich.

Hermine stolperte wieder einmal über ihre beiden Füße, als sie sich bemühte mit ihren zwei besten Freunden Schritt zu halten. Wenn sie einen Schritt machten, musste sie wohl oder übel drei machen und das war auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend, besonders wenn sie wie von allen Furien gehetzt durch die Gänge rasten.

„Harry, du weißt doch noch, der Aufsatz, den wir für Snape schreiben sollten? Naja, ich habe mir gedacht, nachdem Malfoy ja praktisch mit Schwarzer Magie aufgewachsen ist, kann ich von ihm vielleicht ein paar Details erfahren, die nicht in den Büchern stehen, zumindest nicht in denen, zu denen ich Zugriff habe. Du verstehst schon, wo er doch Insider ist und so.", druckste sie herum.

„Insider?", heulte Ron entgeistert auf. „Hermine, seine ganze Familie besteht aus nichts anderem als schwarzen Magiern. Der Kerl ist ein Todesser genau wie sein Vater und du triffst dich mit ihm in der Bibliothek, _allein_, auf ein gemütliches Pläuschchen? Habt ihr vielleicht noch Tee miteinander getrunken, während er darüber nachgedacht hat, welchen schwarzmagischen Fluch er als nächstes an dir ausprobieren kann? Du bist ja so leichtsinnig!"

„Bin ich nicht, Ron!", gab sie unwirsch zurück und bemühte sich, das wahnwitzige Tempo, das die beiden vorgaben, mitzuhalten. „Und er ist nicht so gefährlich, wie ihr denkt."

„Ron hat Recht.", kam Harry seinem Freund zu Hilfe. „Malfoy führt irgendetwas im Schilde und ich wette meinen Feuerblitz, wenn es etwas Gutes sein sollte. Der Kerl ist kein Unschuldsknabe, das weißt du genau. Und er hasst dich. Für ihn bist du doch das perfekte Übungsobjekt, skrupellos wie er ist, hat er bestimmt nichts dagegen, seine schwarzmagischen Flüche an dir zu testen. Du solltest uns dankbar sein, dass wir noch dazwischengegangen sind."

_Auja, denn dann wäre bestimmt mehr passiert, als bloß ein paar garstige Flüche._, dachte Hermine bitter.

„Malfoy ist ein elender Aufschneider, aber kein Todesser. Langsam wirst du regelrecht paranoid!", schnauzte sie Harry an. „Es war vollkommen _harmlos_. Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so blöd und treffe mich mit einem Kerl, der _gefährlich_ ist? Also bitte, ein wenig Urteilsvermögen kannst du mir ruhig zutrauen. Und ich kann mich durchaus selbst verteidigen.", setzte sie patzig nach.

„Hermine, wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich. Wir sehen dich kaum mehr, jede freie Minute verbringst du in der Bibliothek, du lässt verdächtig oft ein Essen ausfallen und morgens hast du dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und bist unausgeschlafen. Wir wissen doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.", schaltete sich Ron ein.

Genau, als ob Ron jemals von alleine auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie legte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass es Harry gewesen war, der ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame angelangt, die nur missbilligend ein Auge öffnete und herzhaft gähnte.

„Ihr habt mich gerade aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen, ihr Lieben!", brummte sie verschlafen. „Passwort?"

„Als ob das noch etwas nutzen würde.", fauchte Hermine außer sich vor Wut.

„Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört!", protestierte die Fette Dame.

„Sie hat es nicht so gemeint.", versuchte Harry diplomatisch einzugreifen. Vertraulich beugte er sich nach vorne.

„Sie wissen schon, _die_ Zeit im Monat. Sie ist da immer ganz besonders reizbar.", flüsterte er beschwichtigend.

Das Gesicht der Fetten Dame entspannte sich augenblicklich.

„Ach, das arme Kind.", flötete sie. „Wenn das so ist. Das kann ich natürlich bestens verstehen, darunter hatten wir doch alle einmal zu leiden, nicht wahr?" Sie kicherte.

Harry und Ron tauschten gequälte Blicke aus, während Hermine immer noch kochte vor Wut.

„Können wir jetzt rein oder nicht? Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht hier warten!"

Harry sagte eiligst das Passwort und das Gemälde schwang knarrend zur Seite.

Hermine kletterte hoheitsvoll durch das Porträtloch und rauschte sogleich die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, ohne ihre beiden Freunde noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ron kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Was ist denn bloß mit ihr los?", fragte er Harry kläglich.

Dieser sah Hermine nachdenklich nach, ehe er langsam antwortete:

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hat. Was auch immer er mit ihr getan hat, wir werden es herausfinden."

Ron hatte vor Schreck kugelrunde Augen bekommen.

„Echt? Du meinst, dass das Frettchen dahintersteckt? Wieso denn? Sie hasst ihn doch bis aufs Blut. Und früher haben ihr seine bescheuerten Kommentare nie etwas ausgemacht."

Harry ließ sich genervt in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

„Es geht nicht um seine üblichen minderbemittelten _Kommentare_, Ron! Da steckt mehr dahinter. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie in das Ekelpaket verknallt ist?", wollte sein Freund entsetzt wissen.

„Nein, das auch nicht. Vielleicht weiß sie, was er plant."

Ron hatte mit offenem Mund zugehört. Jetzt blitzten seine Augen auf.

„Ah, du meinst, sie ist ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und jetzt erpresst er sie?"

Harry seufzte gequält auf. Sein bester Freund war wahrlich nicht der Schnellste.

„Ganz genau. Und deswegen ist sie in letzter Zeit so komisch, verstehst du? Weil er irgendetwas gegen sie in der Hand hat."

„Aber womit sollte er sie denn erpressen wollen?", fragte Ron verwirrt weiter.

„Genau das weiß ich eben nicht.", erklärte Harry ungeduldig.

„Sollen wir uns das Frettchen mal schnappen und mit ein bisschen Veritaserum gesprächig machen?", schlug Ron vor.

Harry hatte abwesend in die heruntergebrannte Glut im Kamin gestarrt. Bei dem Wort Veritaserum war er hellhörig geworden.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig und breit grinsend schlug er seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Ron, manchmal hast du richtige Geistesblitze!", rief er aufgeregt aus.

Dieser lief verlegen rot an, was sich mit seinen Haare fürchterlich schlug.

„Naja," druckste er herum.

„Wir müssen uns bloß überlegen, wie wir an Slughorns Vorräte kommen und Malfoy in eine Besenkammer zerren." Harry war schon voller Elan beim Pläneschmieden. „Hm, Slughorn wird kein Problem darstellen, er ist ja ganz nett, aber ziemlich dumm. Und wenn wir erst das Veritaserum haben, ist die Sache geritzt. Es kann ja nicht so schwer sein, Malfoy zu kriegen, seit der neuerdings immer ohne seine Gorillas durch das Schloss schleicht. Irgendetwas ist hier faul, ganz faul, das habe ich im Gespür!"

„Ihr seid ja so doof, ihr beiden!", ertönte plötzlich eine helle Stimme von den Treppen und Ginny Weasley kam geschmeidig in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ihr solltet euch mal hören! Veritaserum klauen, Malfoy entführen und einem Verhör unterziehen, das ist alles höchst illegal! Dafür fliegt ihr von der Schule!"

Sie klang verdächtig nach ihrer Mutter.

„Ginny, geh sofort wieder zu Bett!", versuchte Ron seine Autorität als großer Bruder auszuspielen.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", erwiderte seine Schwester frech und ließ sich geziert auf das Sofa sinken.

Abwartend sah sie die beiden an.

„Und wenn bei eurem großen Verhör nichts herauskommt, außer der Tatsache, dass die beiden einen bescheuerten Kleinkrieg am Laufen haben, der mittlerweile alle Beteiligten nur mehr zu Tode nervt?"

Sie hatte das Kinn in beide Hände gestützt und ließ ihren Blick überlegen von einem zum anderen wandern.

„Davon hat sie nie erzählt!", wandte Ron protestierend ein.

Sie sah ihn nur tadelnd an.

„Ein Mädchen muss nicht alles erzählen.", sagte sie langsam und deutlich, als spräche sie zu einem kleinen Kind. „Vor allem nicht, wenn sie genau weiß, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde dann einen mittleren Wutanfall kriegen würden und sie keine ruhige Minute mehr hätte."

„Eine Wette mit Malfoy?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

Ginny nickte nur.

„Und du wusstest die ganze Zeit davon und hast nichts gesagt?"

Wieder bestätigte sie mit einer stummen Neigung ihres Kopfes, während sie sich elegant erhob und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal machte.

„Ich gehe wieder zu Bett, Jungs. Und kommt ja nicht auf den Gedanken, eure hirnverbrannte Idee mit dem Veritaserum wahrzumachen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schnell ich Mum eine Eule schicken kann!"

Nach dieser Drohung wünschte sie den beiden breit lächelnd eine gute Nacht und trollte sich in ihren Schlafsaal.

„So ein Biest.", stöhnte Ron nur gequält. „Ich will nicht noch einen Heuler von Mum kriegen!"

„Keine Sorge, Ron, das wirst du nicht. Wir werden die beiden in nächster Zeit nur scharf beobachten.", sagte Harry, der Ginny immer noch finster hinterherstarrte, obwohl diese schon längst um die Ecke verschwunden war.

* * *

„Verdammt, was willst du?", wollte sie ungeduldig wissen.

Draco beugte sich nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Dich.", murmelte er und sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut.

* * *

Reviews wären toll : ) Und das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig und wartet darauf, gepostet zu werden!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Danke an alle, die mir ein kleines Review geschrieben haben oder die Story auf die Favourite/ Alert- Liste gesetzt haben!

**9. Kapitel**

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle verlief laut und chaotisch wie immer, nur Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen schweigend nebeneinander und starrten schlecht gelaunt auf ihre Teller. Hermine stocherte mit angeekelter Miene in ihrem Müsli herum und bemühte sich, den anklagenden Blicken ihrer Freunde zu entgehen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Erde sich urplötzlich unter ihr auftun würde und sie in einem endlos tiefen Loch versinken konnte. Wenn sie auch nur ein Quäntchen Glück hatte, würde sie bis zum Mittagessen am anderen Ende der Welt sein, weit weg von den beiden, deren Ablehnung ihr wie eine Wand entgegenschlug. Sie hasste nichts mehr, als mit den beiden Streit zu haben. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort an sie gerichtet hatte, seit sie ihren gewohnten Platz zwischen ihnen eingenommen hatte. Sie hatten sich schon öfters gestritten, aber so sehr gelitten wie diesmal hatte sie niemals zuvor in all den Jahren. Es würde alles für sie um etliches leichter machen, wenn sie sie angeschrien hätten. Dann hätte sie damit umgehen können, sie hätten sich lautstark gezofft und am Ende alle eingesehen, dass es im Prinzip eine dumme Sache war, um die sich alle aufregten und sie hätten sich wieder versöhnt und alles wäre beim Alten. Doch so... Sie konnte den beiden niemals die Wahrheit sagen, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Harry war so besessen von der Idee, dass Malfoy für die Todesser arbeitete, dass er ihr niemals zuhören würde, geschweige denn, ihr diesbezüglich soweit vertrauen würde, dass sie die Sache nun vergessen konnten.

Rons und Harrys bohrende Blicke trafen sie wie Speerspitzen und sie war den Tränen nahe. Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und wann immer sie vorsichtig in seine Richtung schaute, schlug ihr eiskalte Zurückhaltung entgegen. All die Wärme, mit der er sie immer bedacht hatte, war aus seinen grünen Augen verschwunden. Ron hingegen schien sie bei lebendigen Leibe aufspießen zu wollen und insgeheim war sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben froh, dass er sich in Zaubern ohne Zauberstab fast noch dümmer anstellte als in Snapes Unterricht. Finster dreinblickend schaufelte sich Ron eine Gabel Rührei nach der anderen hinein und kaute geistesabwesend. Harry auf der anderen Seite malträtierte das Brötchen, das hilflos auf dem Teller vor ihm lag und säbelte es mit Todesmiene in der Mitte auseinander. Roh knallte er die beiden Hälften auf das Porzellan, sodass diese noch einmal in die Luft sprangen, bevor er herrisch nach der Butterdose griff und begann, sein Frühstück unter einer dicken Schicht Butter zu ersticken. Wenn Hermine den zaghften Versuch unternahm, seinen Blick auffangen zu wollen, so sah er schnell in die andere Richtung und behandelte sie wie Luft.

Sie fühlte sich, als säße sie vor dem Weisengamot auf der Anklagebank und Harry als ihrem obersten Richter gegenüber. Hermine ertrug die feindselige Stimmung nicht mehr länger, sie musste raus, sonst fing sie noch an wie eine Besessene zu schreien. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ließ sie den Löffel in die Schale vor sich fallen, ignorierte die herumspritzende Milch und die Sauerei, die sie verursacht hatte, und rauschte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Großen Halle.

Drei Augenpaare verfolgten, wie sie sich hastig ihren Weg zwischen den Tischen bahnte und mit wehenden Umhang zur Tür rannte. Vom Gryffindortisch bohrten sich ein Paar grüne Augen und ein Paar braune in ihren Nacken und hätten sie wohl auf der Stelle getötet, wenn sie dazu die Macht gehabt hätten. Vom Slytherintisch blickte ihr ein Paar graue unter nachdenklich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, verlegte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch, über dem das rot- goldenen Banner Gryffindors schwebte. Potter und Weasley hatten verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und er konnte genau sagen, dass die beiden keine freundlichen Worte austauschten. Im Gegenteil, ihre Blicke zeugten von solch einer Aggression, dass ihm beinahe himmelangst wurde. Er wusste er genau, was den beiden heute diese blendende Laune beschert hatte. Sein abendliches Zusammensein mit Granger in der Bibliothek. Kein Wunder, dass sie davon nicht hocherfreut waren. Und er ging jede Wette ein, dass sie Granger gestern Abend noch ins Kreuzverhör genommen hatten und auf Biegen und Brechen erfahren wollten, was zwischen ihnen beiden los war. Braves Mädchen. Anscheinend hatte sie nichts verraten und war standhaft bei ihrer- besser gesagt seiner-Version der Geschichte geblieben. Nachhilfe. Er schnaubte verärgert durch die Nase. So dämlich konnten nicht einmal Sankt Potter und sein peinliches Anhängsel sein, dass sie dieses Märchen abkauften. Ein frustrierter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust. Jetzt würde alles nur noch komplizierter werden. Wenn Pothead und Wiesel erst einmal Blut geleckt hatten, waren sie um keinen Preis der Welt mehr von ihrer Fährte abzubringen und würden den Fuchs so lange verfolgen, bis sie ihn zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Nur, dass in diesem Fall er der Fuchs war. Und natürlich Granger in gewisser Weise, doch um sie machte er sich als Letztes Sorgen. Primär ging es nun um seine eigene kostbare Haut und er fand die Vorstellung, dass Potter und Weasley diese als Wanddekor über dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aufhängen würden, alles andere als amüsant. Um ehrlich zu sein, empfand er das blanke Grauen dabei. Er hatte ja schon immer vermutet, dass in Potter insgeheim ein Sadist schlummerte, besonders wenn es um ihn ging. Gnade hatte er bestimmt keine von ihm zu erwarten. Draco beschloss, sich in Zukunft nur mehr im Schutze großer Gruppen durch das Schloss zu bewegen, was sich zugegeben als etwas schwierig entpuppen könnte, seit er seine Machtposition in Slytherin nach den Vorfällen in der Mysteriumsabteilung eingebüßt hatte und Crabbe und Goyle nicht mehr als seine Männer fürs Grobe agierten. Doch darüber wollte er sich im Moment nicht seinen Kopf zerbrechen. Immerhin hatte er bis jetzt noch für (fast) jedes Problem eine Lösung gefunden. Er zog kurzfristig in Überlegung, ob er Granger nachgehen sollte, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er sie beide damit in nur noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Draco wurde von dem unangenehmen Gefühl, von zwei lauernden Blicken fixiert zu werden, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und begegnete den kalten Augen von Potter und Weasley, die ihn unentweg vom Gryffindortisch auis anstarrten. Sein Appetit war ihm nun ein für alle Mal vergangen und den Rest der Frühstückszeit verbrachte er damit, unbehaglich auf den Teller vor ihm zu starren. Als die Große Halle sich zu leeren begann, sprang er wie vom Hippogreif gebissen auf und schloss sich einem möglichst großen Pulk von Schülern an, die alle zu Verwandlung strebten.

Der Vormittag schien zäh wie Bubutublereiter vorbeizufließen und Hermine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Harry und Rons anklagenden Blicken entfliehen zu können. Sie überlegte sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick ernsthaft, ob sie nicht allgemeines Unwohlsein vorschützen konnte, um für den Rest des Unterrichts im Krankenflügel zu verschwinden. Letztlich siegte dann doch ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und sie nahm sich vor, die Nichtachtung, mit der die beiden sie straften, sobald sie in ihre Nähe kam, mit hoch erhobenen Haupt zu ertragen.

Mittags ließ sie das Essen ausfallen und verkroch sich lieber in der Bibliothek, um mit der Arbeit an ihren und Malfoys Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Sie hatte schon früh festgestellt, dass Lernen eine brauchbare Ablenkung darstellte und so konnte sie die quälenden Gedanken, die sich ihr immer wieder aufdrängen wollten, wenigstens für eine Weile beiseite schieben.

Nachmittags standen zum Glück nur solche Fächer auf ihrem Stundenplan, die Harry und Ron nicht belegt hatten und sie hatte sogar ein wenig Spaß im Unterricht. Selbst Malfoys bloße Anwesenheit in ein und demselben Raum konnte ihre Laune, die ein wenig aus dem tiefen Kellerloch geklettert war, nicht wieder drücken.

Beim Abendessen glänzte sie wieder durch Abwesenheit. Sie hatte zudem Malfoy eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie ihr heutiges Treffen vielleicht an einen anderen Ort als die Bibliothek verlegen sollten, denn dort würden Harry und Ron sie zuallererst suchen. Malfoys Antwort war prompt und knapp ausgefallen.

_Snapes Klassenzimmer, selbe Zeit, sei pünktlich._

Nachdem sie seine Antwort erhalten hatte, fühlte sie sich, als könnte der Tag gar nicht schlimmer werden. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde zumindest ein klein wenig feinfühliger reagieren. Aber hatte sie sich tatsächlich Mitleid von Malfoy erwartet? Der Kerl war ein egoistischer, selbstgefälliger Schleimbeutel, der sich immer nahm, was er gerade wollte und auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war. Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass er nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek gestern sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber ändern würde?

Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihre Augenwinkel stahlen und zornig wischte sie sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs weg. Sie war doch nicht ernsthaft so naiv, dass sie damit rechnete, er hätte sich verändert? Darauf konnte sie warten bis zum Sankt- Nimmerleins- Tag und selbst dann würde ihre Hoffnung herb enttäuscht werden. Dabei hatte sie langsam angefangen zu denken, sie würde ihm zumindest ein kleines bisschen etwas bedeuten. Nur ein winzig kleines bisschen. Seit sie jeden Abend eine Stunde gemeinsam in der Bibliothek verbrachten, hatte er seine Gewohnheit, sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu beleidigen, stark vernachlässigt und sie dumme Gans hatte es als Zeichen genommen, dass sich hinter seiner arroganten und widerlichen Art doch noch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen verbarg. Weit gefehlt. Dahinter steckten nur noch mehr Arroganz und Verachtung für die übrige Welt, die nicht seinen Richtlinien entsprach. Intoleranter Bastard. Widerwärtiges Frettchen. Ron und Harry hatten Recht, sie machte sich zum Narren, indem sie ihre Zeit für ihn vergeudete und sie darüber hinaus wegen ihm vernachlässigte. Wieso war sie eigentlich so blöd? Was hatte eine Nacht und ein paar heftige Knutschereien schon zu bedeuten? Herrschaftszeiten, es handelte sich um Malfoy! Und Malfoy war ein Mann und zu allem Übel- Malfoy. Er würde sich immer nehmen, was er gerade wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, auf die Gefühle der anderen, sie bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt so weit dachte. Er wollte sie, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, über seine genauen Gründe dafür wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken, denn höchstwahrsheinlich würde sie dann nur den Drang verspüren, sich zu übergeben. Vermutlich hatte er überhaupt keine schwerwiegenden Gründe, er betrachtete sie ziemlich sicher nur als eine seiner unzähligen Bettgespielinnen, derer er irgendwann einmal überdrüssig wurde und sie dann mit einem Fußtritt aus seinem Bett und seinem Leben hinausbeförderte. Sie machte sich bloß zum Narren, wenn sie weiterhin nächtelang wach lag und sich nach seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper sehnte.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als hier rumzuhängen und Trübsal zu blasen?", riss eine spöttische Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihr Kopf flog ruckartig zur Tür, aus deren Richtung die Stimme ertönt war.

Malfoy betrat mit seinem gewohnten selbstgefälligem Grinsen das Klassenzimmer und augenblicklich füllte sein gewaltiges Ego den Raum aus.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Du!", zischte sie wutentbrannt.

„Ja, ich.", erwiderte er selbstbewusst. „Also ehrlich, Granger, sag jetzt nicht, du hast jemand anderen erwartet. Das würde mir das Herz brechen."

Theatralisch griff er sich an die Brust und mimte den enttäusschten Liebhaber.

„Du hast mir den Tag heute schon genug versaut!", fauchte sie zornig.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Augen ausgekratzt.

Er jedoch verzog seine Lippen nur zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und kam betont langsam auf sie zu. Er ließ seine Tasche achtlos zu Boden fallen, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und platzierte sich lässig.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir heute auch nur über den Weg gelaufen bin.", sagte er mit Unschuldmiene.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" Sie bemühte sich gar nicht, ihre Wut auf ihn zu verstecken.

„Ach, Potter und Weasley!", meinte er bedächtig langsam, als müsste er erst scharf nachdenken, wovon sie sprach.

„Genau!"

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass die beiden heute ziemlich schlechte Laune haben."

Hermine explodierte endgültig.

„Schlechte Laune?", tobte sie. „Schlechte Laune? Sie _reden_ nicht einmal mehr mit mir! Ich kriege maximal einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von ihnen und das ist allein _deine_ Schuld!"

„Ach, das ist jetzt zu viel der Ehre.", meinte er scheinbar verlegen.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte sich Hermine auf ihn und hämmerte mit geballten Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

„Du... du widerlicher Stinktier! Du bist ekelhaft! Ich hasse dich, ich hasse und verabscheue dich!", schrie sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Au, Granger, hör sofort auf damit! Können wir uns nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen streiten?", rief er empört aus und versuchte ihre Hände festzuhalten, doch Hermine tobte wie von Sinnen. Wie eine Furie boxte sie ihn unentwegt in die Seiten, in die Brust, in den Bauch und warf ihm Wörter an den Kopf, von denen sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie über sie in ihrem Wortschatz verfügte.

„Zivilisiert? Du würdest einen zivilisierten Menschen nicht einmal erkennen, wenn er vor dir stünde, du dreckiger Todesser!", brüllte sie weiter und schlug wie besessen um sich.

„Granger, es reicht!", donnerte er und schaffte es endlich einen ihrer Arme zu packen. Seine Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Handgelenk und der Schmerz schoss in ihr Gehirn. Sie wehrte sich nur umso heftiger.

„Lass mich sofort los!"

„Erst, wenn du dich zu benehmen weißt!"

„Ha, da redet ja der Richtige!", höhnte sie und landete einen besonders schmerzhaften Treffer in seiner Magengrube.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein und der Schmerz raubte ihm für einen Moment beinahe die Sinne.

„Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Als Antwort trat sie ihm mit aller Kraft gegen die Schienbeine und er heulte ziemlich unmännlich auf.

„Au! Das hat verdammt noch mal weh getan!", brüllte er, während ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Blitzartig schloss er seine Beine um sie und zog sie gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoss, während er mit der einen Hand ihre beiden Arme umklammerte und sie mit seinem anderen Arm sie festhielt.

„Lass mich los, lass mich los!", kreischte sie und Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Ihre Augen trafen die seinen und sie fand sich wieder in den Wogen der sturmgebeutelten grauen See. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle trocken wurde und ihr Widerstand erlahmte. Von seinem Körper ging eine Hitze aus, sodass sie meinte, selbst in Flammen zu stehen.

„Verdammt, so war das alles nicht geplant gewesen.", dachte sie noch verzweifelt, als ihre Lippen hart aufeinandertrafen und sie sich in der Tiefe dieses Kusses verlor.

Der Kuss war alles andere als zärtlich, vielmehr schienen sie einen unerbittlichen Kampf ausfechten zu wollen, den keiner von beiden bereit war zu verlieren. Sie malträtierte seine Lippen mit ihren Zähnen, während er seine Zunge grob in ihren Mund stieß und sie noch näher an ihn presste. Sie konnte spüren, dass er erregt war und ihr erging es nicht anders. Sie wollte ihn, hier und auf der Stelle, egal um welchen Preis. Er knurrte nur, als sie versuchte, den festen Griff um ihre Hände zu lockern und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Handgelenke. Der Schmerz verschleierte ihren Blick und sie stöhnte leise auf. Draco intensivierte den Kuss und sie verlor das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Abrupt löste er sich von ihr und schwer atmend blickten sie sich forschend an. Hermine sah verwirrt aus, doch in ihren Augen glitzerte das Verlangen und sie näherte ihren Mund erneut dem seinen. Draco drehte den Kopf weg und ihre Lippen trafen seine Wange. Verwundert bewegte sie sich ein Stückchen weg von ihm, so weit es sein fester Griff um ihre Hüften erlaubte.

„Nicht.", sagte er heiser.

„Aber ich will dich!", erwiderte sie beharrlich.

Draco blickte ihr fest in die Augen und musterte sie nachenklich.

„Nicht hier, Granger.", sagte er sanft. „Du willst doch nicht jedes Mal in Snapes Unterricht einen Flashback erleben, oder?", zog er sie auf und der Schalk glitzerte in seinen Augen.

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und sie machte Anstalten, sich aus seinen Armen winden zu wollen, was er jedoch damit unterband, indem er sie unweigerlich fester an sich zog.

„Also schön, dann eben nicht!", murrte sie eingeschnappt und versuchte immer noch, von seinem Schoss zu klettern.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy!"

Verärgert schüttelte sie eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne, die ihr in die Stirn gefallen war, aus ihrem Gesicht und schnaubte empört, als er sie nur hinterlistig grinsend ansah.

„Verdammt, was willst du?", wollte sie ungeduldig wissen.

Draco beugte sich nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Dich.", murmelte er und sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut.

Ihr brach der Schweiß aus.

„Dann lass mich los!", verlangte sie und versuchte, sich etwas mehr Bewegungsraum zu verschaffen.

Als Antwort begann er ihren Nacken zu liebkosen und sie unterdrückte ein wohliges Stöhnen.

„Malfoy," flüsterte sie drohend. „Du bist der widerlichste Kerl, der mir in meinem ganzen Leben untergekommen ist!"

Er lachte nur leise.

„Slytherin.", wisperte er und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Sie wurde von einem Schauer nach dem anderen durchrieselt.

„Komm mit mir.", raunte er und sie nickte mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen. „Und komm nicht auf die Idee, wegzulaufen, sonst binde ich dich für die Dauer des Abends an mich."

* * *

„Hermine.", erwiderte er langsam und bedächtig. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich hasse dich nicht mehr, als du mich hasst."

* * *

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel wird turbulenter- und es gibt eine überraschende Wendung...

Ich habe übrigens einen Oneshot geschrieben, den ich demnächst hier posten werde. Wer mal eine traurige DM/HG- Story lesen will, schaut einfach mal rein

: )


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Vielen Dank an meine beiden treuen Leser, **Imstillsam** und **JenniferCullen89**, ihr seid toll und ich freue mich immer über eure Reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, daran hat sich nichts geändert.**  
**

**10. Kapitel**

Granger war entgegen all seiner Befürchtungen nicht weggelaufen, sondern versuchte brav mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während er auf seinen langen Beinen durch das Treppenhaus in den 7. Stock raste.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass der Raum der Wünsche eine bescheuerte Idee ist?", japste sie außer Atmen, während sie einen mittleren Sprint hinlegte, um sein Tempo mithalten zu können.

„Wieso? Ist doch für unsere Zwecke geradezu ideal.", erwiderte er, ohne auch nur im mindesten kurzatmig zu klingen.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Aber wir müssen fünf Stockwerke nach oben!", protestierte sie und spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß langsam in Bächen von der Stirn rann.

Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie einfach weiter.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so bequem bist.", neckte er sie.

„Ich bin nicht bequem, ich habe nur eine Abneigung gegen sinnlose sportliche Betätigung!", murrte sie und zog eine Schnute.

Draco hatte ihr einen kleinen Seitenblick zugeworfen und bei ihrem Gesicht musste er schmunzeln. Sie gehörte wahrlich nicht zu den sportlichsten Menschen.

„Denk doch nur an die Belohnung, die auf dich wartet, wenn du es erst die vielen Treppen nach oben geschafft hast!", schmeichelte er ihr.

„Wenn ich bis dahin überhaupt noch am Leben bin und mich der Sport nicht schon längst umgebracht hat!", murrte sie.

„So schnell stirbt man nicht.", meinte er nur ungerührt.

Plötzlich stoppte er abrupt ab und Hermine stolperte gegen ihn und brachte ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Was-" wollte sie verärgert auffahren, doch Draco legte ihr nur hastig den Finger auf die Lippen.

Er schüttelte warnend den Kopf und deutete in Richtung des Korridors vor ihnen. Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte eine kleine Tür, die unscheinbar in den Treppenabsatz eingelassen war. Rasch drängte er Hermine durch sie durch und sie fanden sich in einem kleinen Raum, der voll gestellt war mit alten verstaubten Glasvitrinen. Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an, während er leise die Tür hinter ihnen zuzog und magisch verschloss.

„Was?", wollte sie flüsternd wissen.

Draco blieb noch eine Weile lauschend an der Tür stehen, bevor er einen erneuten Zauber darüber murmelte.

„Was soll das Ganze?", hakte sie fragend nach.

„Filch.", flüsterte Draco. „Aber keine Sorge, der Raum ist mittlerweile schalldicht."

Sie nahm seine Erklärung mit einem schelmischen Aufblitzen ihrer Augen wahr und sah sich dann neugierig um.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie. „Der Raum der Wünsche ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Nachdem ich erst letztes Jahr dich und deine peinliche Freunde dort erwischt habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass du weißt, wo der Raum der Wünsche ist. Und DAS ist er definitiv nicht, wie du ganz richtig erkannt hast.", kommentierte er gelangweilt. „Und bevor du mir wieder die Augen auskratzen willst: Ich weiß auch nicht, wo wir hier sind."

Hermine schenkte ihm nur einen bösen Blick und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Erkundungsgang.

Der Raum beherbergte eine Vielzahl von Glasvitrinen, deren Glas im Lauf der Jahre vom Staub blind geworden war. Neugierig wischte Hermine den Schmutz von einem der Glasbehälter und sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Im Inneren des Behältnisses lag ein mumifiziertes Drachenembryo auf dem Boden, die Flüßigkeit, die es konserviert hatte, musste schon lange verdampft sein, und doch musste es lange Zeit darin gelegen haben, denn der Körper befand sich in einem außerordentlich guten Zustand. Draco war näher getreten und betrachtete den Inhalt des Glases mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Ein Drachenembryo.", sagte er fasziniert. „Und so gut erhalten."

Hermine indes inspizierte die nächste Vitrine. Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung befanden sich lediglich ein paar unidentifizierbare Knochen darin.

„Meinst du, hier bewahren sie die alten Lehrmittel auf?", wandte sie sich an Draco.

„Zumindest die für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.", meinte er und ließ seinen Blick staunend durch das kleine Kabuff schweifen.

Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie in einer Ecke das lebensecht aufgebaute Skelett eines Hippogreifs ausmachte.

„Damit wäre uns bei Hagrid viel Ärger erspart geblieben.", bemerkte sie.

Draco folgte ihren Augen und stimmte in ihr Gelächter mit ein.

„Den Tag werde ich nie vergessen, an dem mich das Mistvieh attackiert hat."

Sie starrte ihn empört an.

„Du hast ihn provoziert! Du bist selbst schuld daran und-"

Sanft legte sich seine Hand über Lippen und erstickte jedes weitere Wort von ihr. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick aus blitzenden zimtfarbenen Augen.

„Sprich nicht weiter.", sagte er bedächtig. „Wir wollen uns nicht wieder streiten. Nicht heute.", fügte er leise lächelnd hinzu.

Hermine schnaubte nur entnervt durch die Nase.

„Granger, ich werde jetzt meine Hand wegnehmen und du wirst deinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, um unser beiden willen, einverstanden?"

Sie brummelte etwas Unverständliches.

„War das ein Ja?"

Sie knurrte und er nahm es als Bestätigung. Gleich darauf war seine Hand von ihrem Mund verschwunden.

Als sie zu sprechen ansetzen wollte, hob er warnend den Zeigefinger.

„Vergiss es, Granger, keine weitere Diskussion darüber."

„Schön.", murrte sie. „Du bist trotzdem ein verwöhntes, reiches, arrogantes Balg."

Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Einzelkind.", erwiderte er breit grinsend. „Und ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Eltern über ein beträchtliches Vermögen verfügen. Macht und Geld machen die Welt definitiv zu einem schöneren Platz."

„Geld und Macht machen aber nicht glücklich.", konterte sie. „Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass fast alle deiner Freunde hauptsächlich deiner Familie wegen sich mit dir abgeben."

Er grinste schief. „Tja, der Name Malfoy hat eine gewisse Bedeutung in der Zaubererwelt, das musst sogar du in der Zwischenzeit begriffen haben. Es ist besser, sich mit uns gut zu stellen, und meine _Freunde_ haben das nur allzu schnell verstanden. Du willst keinen Malfoy zum Feind haben."

„Wahre Freundschaft kannst du dir aber nicht kaufen und auch dein Vater kann dir dabei mit all seinem Einfluss nicht helfen. Wahre Freunde musst du dir erst selbst verdienen!", erwiderte sie heftig.

Draco beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Wahre Freunde? Du meinst, so wie du Weasley und Potter hast?"

Hermine nickte heftig.

„Echte Freunde werden immer für dich da sein, egal, was geschieht. Immer. Sie werden dich vielleicht nicht immer verstehen, aber sie werden zu dir halten, bei dir bleiben, sie werden mit dir sogar durch die Hölle gehen, wenn es notwenig sein sollte. Wahre Freunde sind ein Geschenk und ohne sie ist die Welt nur ein kalter, grausamer Ort. Ohne Freunde... ohne Freunde ist das Leben verdammt einsam.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte am Ende zu zittern begonnen.

Draco betrachtete sie nachdenklich und fuhr sich abwesend mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar.

„Dann ist mein Leben verdammt einsam, vermute ich.", erwiderte er leise. „Weißt du, auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst, aber ich habe euch drei immerzu beneidet."

Seine Worte schienen für einen Moment lang bedeutungsschwer in der Luft zu schweben und Hermine schluckte, als sie die Trauer bemerkte, die sich seiner Züge bemächtigt hatte.

„Als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy ist das Leben verdammt einsam.", fuhr er fort.

Er hob langsam den Kopf und seine Augen trafen die ihren. Draco sah die Betroffenheit in ihrem Blick. Damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet, dass er ihr sein Herz öffnen würde. Sie sah in ihm immer nur den verwöhnten Sohn aus reichem Haus, der immer das bekam, was er wollte. Das Mitleid, das ihn aus ihren zimtfarbenen Augen anblickte, traf ihn tiefer als ein Schwertstreich. Er wollte nicht ihr Mitleid, er wollte kein Mitgefühl von ihr, er wollte nicht mehr, als dass sie in ihm den Mann sah, er wollte von ihr begehrt werden. Bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte, um einen ihrer altklugen Kommentare loszulassen, war er bereits bei ihr und umfasste ihre Schultern besitzergreifend. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie schon in seinen Armen und seine Lippen auf die ihren gesenkt. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss, der ihre Worte erstickte und ihr beinahe die Besinnung raubte. So heftig hatte er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben geküsst. Sein Kuss war fordernd, heftig massierte er ihre Lippen mit den seinen, bevor ihre Überraschung der Leidenschaft wich und ihr Widerstand erlahmte. Ihr Mund wurde weich unter seinen Liebkosungen und langsam gab sie dem Drängen seiner Zunge nach und öffnete sich für ihn. Sanft drang er in ihren Mund ein und gab sich ganz ihrem Kuss hin. Die Zeit schien für ihn stillzustehen. Er wollte nicht an die Zukunft denken, die für ihn ohnehin nur Leid und Schmerz bedeutete, er wollte den Moment auskosten, genießen, sich darin verlieren, ohne ihn mit einem Gedanken an das Danach zu ruinieren. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang nach oben wandern und vergrub seine Hand in ihren dichten Locken, die neckisch ihren Hals umspielten.

Anfangs war sie überrascht von seiner Impulsivität und sie hatte sich unter seinem Griff merklich versteift. Mit der Zeit aber entspannte sie sich merklich unter seinen Liebkosungen und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und ruhte mit ihrem Oberkörper an seinem Brustkorb, sodass er die Weichheit ihrer Brüste spüren konnte, während sie ihm seine Liebkosungen tausendfach mehr zurückgab, als er es sich jemals erträumt hatte in den letzten Tagen. Ihre eine Hand ruhte sanft in seinem Nacken, während ihre andere sachte auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Er zog sie fester an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie, gleichzeitig vertiefte er den Kuss. Ihr warmer Atem strich kitzelnd über seine Wange und er musste leise in sie hinein lachen. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus und durchfloss ihn schließlich von den Fußsohlen bis zu den Haarspitzen.

Ihm war es gleichgültig, dass es Granger war, die er da in seinen Armen fest umschlungen hielt, ihm war gleich, dass sie von zweifelhafter Abstammung war, ihm war gleich, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er davon wüsste, ihm war gleich, was die Zukunft für ihn bringen würde, er lebte, im Hier und Jetzt, er hielt sie in seinen Armen, was er sich niemals erträumen hätte lassen und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit geborgen.

Als er den Kuss schließlich atemlos zu Ende brachte und sich sachte von ihr löste, hielt er sie noch eine ganze Weile in seinen Armen und betrachtete sie, ließ seinen Blick über ihre geröteten Wangen streichen, bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen und die sanft nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel, als wollte sie ein schüchternes Lächeln andeuten, das er ebenso gehemmt erwiderte. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich breiter auseinander zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln, das von Herzen kam. Wie lange war es her, dass ihm ein Lächeln gegolten hatte, das nicht aus Falschheit aufgesetzt gewesen war? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Unsagbar lange schien es ihm jedenfalls.

Sie hatte sich nicht aus seiner Umarmung gewunden, ihre Hände ruhten immer noch in seinem Nacken und auf seiner Brust und sie sah unverwandt aus Freude blitzenden Augen zu ihm auf. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und hauchte ihr einen verstohlenen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Filch ist mittlerweile seiner Wege gegangen, denke ich.", flüsterte er, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Sie nickte bedächtig.

„Willst du immer noch mit mir kommen?", fragte er und verfluchte sich beinahe dafür, dass sein Herz schier aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen schien, als er seine Frage stellte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jedes Haar einzeln dafür ausgerissen. Niemals, niemals musste er befürchten, dass er abgewiesen wurde. Egal ob Gryffindor oder nicht, Schlammblut oder nicht, Granger oder nicht, er wurde niemals abgewiesen. Allein die Befürchtung schon grenzte an schieren Frevel. Er hatte noch niemals einen Korb bekommen. Und doch hatte er Angst davor, das sie ihn im letzten Moment abblitzen ließ, ihn zurückstieß und ihm ins Gesicht lachte. Er wollte doch nur eine Nacht in ihren Armen und alles um in herum vergessen.

Doch sie lachte nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal den leisesten Anflug von Spott in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen, Stattdessen erwiderte sie seinen Blick nur aus großen Augen und blickte ihn nur ernst an. Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung nickte sie bloß und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Einen Kuss, der sein Innerstes schmelzen ließ.

Sie hatten es schließlich in den siebten Stock geschafft, mit einigen Verzögerungen, wo sie sich mitten in den Gängen wie verzaubert in die Arme gezogen hatten und die Nähe des anderen gesucht hatten, waren drei Mal vor der Statue von Barnabas dem Bekloppten auf und ab gegangen und hatten sich einen Zufluchtsort für eine Nacht vorgestellt, bevor sich vor ihnen in der Wand eine verwunschene Tür aufgetan hatte, durch die sie getreten waren und augenblicklich in ein riesiges Bett gesunken waren. Sie hatten Zeit und Raum vergessen, verloren sich in den Berührungen des anderen, brachten sich gegenseitig die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen, die sie in jener Nacht, die schon so lange zurückzuliegen schien, versäumt hatten.

Hermine verlor sich in seinen Armen und ließ sich fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie sich ganz dem Moment hin, fühlte, wie er ihre Haut mit sanften Küssen liebkoste und ein wohliges warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus, das bald ihren ganzen Körper durchfloss. Behände öffnete er einen Knopf nach dem anderen und streifte ihr die Bluse von den Schultern, bis sie schließlich nackt vor ihm lag.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, wie er sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und zog ihn an sich. Sein Hemd fiel auf den Boden und sie lagen Haut an Haut. Sein Mund suchte den ihren und sie verloren sich in einem tiefen Kuss. Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen bloßen Rücken wandern und sandte Stromstöße durch seinen Körper, als ihre Fingernägel sanft über seine Haut kratzten. Ihre Finger fuhren den Bund seiner Hose entlang und sie konnte seine Erregung spüren. Langsam öffnete sie den Verschluss und er hob sein Becken leicht an, damit sie ihm die Hose von den Hüften streifen konnte. Dann rollte er sich kurz auf die Seite und befreite sich endgültig davon, ehe er sie wieder in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Willst du weitermachen?", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr und Hermine nickte mit verschleierten Augen.

Er hauchte ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sich die übrigen Kleidungsstücke zu den restlichen auf dem Boden verstreuten gesellten.

Er bemerkte, wie sie kaum merklich zitterte und zog fürsorglich die Decke über sie. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

„Mir ist ein wenig kalt.", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und kuschelte sich unter der Decke eng an ihn.

Dann küsste sie ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Hüften auffordernd gegen ihn drückten und nur zu gerne kam er ihrer Einladung nach. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sie auf den Rücken gerollt und sie grinste ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Es war anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Der grobe, animalische Taumel, der sie das letzte Mal zu einander getrieben hatte, blieb diesmal völlig aus. Stattdessen verband sie nun eine aufmerksame Leidenschaft, die ihnen beiden bis dahin vollkommen fremd gewesen war. Draco hatte überhaupt noch nie so viel Zeit und Hingebung einem Mädchen entgegengebracht und er war von sich selbst überrascht, wie aufmerksam er ihre Miene betrachtete.

Als sie später verschwitzt und außer Atem neben einander lagen, griff er zaghaft nach ihrer Hand und ließ seine Fingerspitzen liebkosend über ihren Handrücken standen. Er spürte, wie sie sich merklich versteifte und ihre Hand reglos in der seinen lag.

„Was ist das, Malfoy?", fragte sie leise.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ihre Hand hatte er nicht losgelassen.

„Willst du die Wahrheit hören?", entgegnete er.

Sie nickte stumm und hatte den Blick immer noch starr auf die Decke gerichtet.

Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie ihn anschaute.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er leise, so leise, dass seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

Sie gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Ach komm.", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du weißt es ganz genau. Du hasst mich! Seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Du hasst mich, weil ich aus keiner Zaubererfamilie komme, du verachtest mich, du spuckst auf meine Herkunft. Was hast du vor?"

Draco hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte nun in ihr Gesicht herab. Trotz ihrer Wut wirkte sie doch so verletzlich, wie sie da vor ihm in den Kissen lag.

„Hermine.", erwiderte er langsam und bedächtig. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich hasse dich nicht mehr, als du mich hasst."

Sie lachte nur freudlos auf.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich bin nur blöd genug, bei deinem Spielchen mitzuspielen."

Sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch auf die Decke gerichtet. Als er versuchte, ihren Kopf zu ihm zu drehen, schlug sie seine Hand weg.

„Hermine, wenn das hier funktionieren soll, müssen wir uns vertrauen.", sagte er eindringlich.

Endlich wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und in ihm spiegelte sich eine einzige Anklage wider.

„Ich soll dir vertrauen? Nachdem du jahrelang keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hast, mich zu demütigen? Werd endlich erwachsen, Malfoy, nur weil ich mit dir schlafe, heißt das nicht gleich, dass ich all das vergessen habe und dir vertraue! Ich vertraue keinem Slytherin und schon gar nicht dir!"

Ihre Worte trafen ihnen wie ein Sectumsempra und er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Warum hast du dich dann überhaupt darauf eingelassen?", wollte er leise wissen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er Angst. Er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Antwort. Wie ironisch doch die Welt sein konnte. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte Angst vor einem Schlammblut. Dabei sollte es doch umgekehrt sein, oder? Nicht sie hatte sich ihm ausgeliefert, er hatte sich ihr ausgeliefert. Wusste sie von der Macht, die sie bereits über ihn besaß? Würde sie sie nutzen? Ihn zu Boden werfen und niedertreten? Ihn so behandeln, wie er sie all die Jahre behandelt hatte? In diesem Moment begriff er den Sinn von Gerechtigkeit. Und er wusste ganz genau, dass ihm diese Gerechtigkeit auf gar keinen Fall behagte. Bang zählte er die Sekunden, die quälend langsam vergingen, ehe sie auf seine Frage antwortete.

„Du bist zwar ein rassistischer Angeber ohne Rückgrat, aber du bist gut im Bett."

Wenn sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzt hätte, hätte sie ihn nicht tiefer treffen können.

Als er verletzt schwieg, bemerkte sie spitz: „Ich habe dir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht, du solltest dich freuen."

Draco fühlte sich wie betäubt. Diese kaltherzige, gerissene Hexe. Dieses eiskalte, berechnende Biest. Nicht er hatte mit ihr gespielt, SIE hatte mit ihm gespielt. Sie musste es geplant haben, anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Oh, dieses durchtriebene Luder! Warum hatte der Sprechende Hut sie nur nach Gryffindor gesteckt? Mit den neuen Zügen, die er an ihr entdeckte, hätte sie hervorragend nach Slytherin gepasst! Er kratzte seinen verbliebenen Stolz zusammen und setzte eine undurchdringliche Maske auf.

„So läuft das nicht, Granger.", antwortete er mit eisiger Stimme. „Glaube nicht, dass du diejenige bist, die die Regeln bestimmt. Denn das mache ich, klar? Wenn du denkst, du kannst mich manipulieren, dann hast du dich gewaltig geirrt. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf.

„Du willst mich einfach so hinauswerfen?", fragte sie vollkommen perplex.

„Ich tue es!", erwiderte er entschieden. „Und jetzt mach, dass du rauskommst!"

Mit einem Ruck zog er ihr die Decke weg und sie suchte stolpernd ihre verstreuten Klamotten zusammen. Hastig zog sie sich an und wandte sich ohne einen Blick zurück zur Tür. Vor dem Hinausgehen verharrte sie noch einen Moment.

„Schon bescheuert, wenn man einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren muss, wie es ist, so behandelt zu werden oder?"

Dann fiel die Tür knallend ins Schloss und Draco war allein. Er stieß einen tiefen Schrei der Frustration aus und zertrümmerte die Einrichtung.

* * *

"Du siehst miserabel aus, selbst eine Leiche am Friedhof sprüht vor mehr Leben als du."

* * *

Neugierig geworden, wie es weitergeht? Dann freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel!

Übrigens: Ich beiße nicht und bin im Allgemeinen sehr verträglich, also nur her mit eurer Meinung, ich will doch so gern wissen, was ihr denkt! Ich freue mich auch, wenn ihr mir eure eigenen Vorschläge schreibt!


	11. Chapter 11

**11.** **Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage verschanzte sich Draco in seinem Schlafsaal und ließ niemanden zu sich. Die anderen warf er ohne großartiges Federlesen hinaus. Sollten sie seinetwegen in den Duschen schlafen, er wollte seine Ruhe und seine Wunden lecken, ohne angestarrt zu werden wie ein exotisches Wesen. Blaise redete mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein, doch er weigerte sich, die Tür auch nur einen Spalt weit aufzumachen. Nachdem er nicht einmal zum Essen in die Große Halle hinunterging, blieb Blaise nichts anderes übrig, als ihm einen Teller mit Essen vor die Tür zu stellen. Als der Teller am nächsten Morgen immer noch unberührt da stand, klopfte er. Von drinnen war kein Laut zu hören.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, also gib ein Lebenszeichen von dir.", sagte Blaise.

Auf der anderen Seite ertönte nur ein genervtes Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem ziemlich aggressivem „Geh weg, Zabini!"

Der andere lachte.

„Keine Chance. Weißt du, mir gefällt es ziemlich gut vor deiner Tür und ich denke, ich bleibe hier."

„Verpiss dich!"

„Mein Gott, welche Sprache führst du denn? Deine Mutter würde vor Scham schier im Boden versinken. Ich bezweifle, dass du so etwas im Manor gelernt hast.", spottete Blaise gutmütig.

Die Tür erzitterte, als auf der anderen Seite ein ziemlich schwerer Gegenstand dagegenknallte.

„Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel!"

„Ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben."

„Untersteh dich!"

„Hey, ich bin weder Crabbe noch Goyle, mir hast du gar nichts zu befehlen! Ich mache, was mir passt!"

Von drinnen erklang ein abgrundtiefer Seuzfer.

„Besteht die leiseste Chance dazu, dass du Leine ziehst und mich in Ruhe lässt?", tönte es feindselig durch die Tür.

„Nö.", erwiderte Blase trocken und machte es sich am Boden gemütlich.

Auf der anderen Seite waren Schritte zu hören, dann wurde die Tür unvermutet geöffnet.

„Also schön, komm rein, du elende Nervensäge.", sagte Draco missmutig.

Blaise sprang voller Elan auf und folgte seinem Freund.

„Wow, ich werde ernsthaft ins Allerheiligste eingeladen. Ich finde es im Übrigen sehr unhöflich von dir, uns so einfach aus unserem Schlafsaal zu werfen. Es hat Theo und mich einen ganzen Abend lang gekostet, um einen adäquaten Ersatz zu beschaffen."

Draco grunzte nur missmutig und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Wir haben den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler einfach um die Hälfte verkleinert."

„Schön für euch.", murrte Draco und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Ihr habt mir übrigens meine Betten geklaut.", maulte er.

„Wir haben uns lediglich unser Eigentum zurückgeholt. Theo hatte ja vorgeschlagen, die Tür einfach zu sprengen, allerdings hatte ich wenig Lust, dein aggressives Verhalten dann zu ertragen. Also mussten die Erstklässler dran glauben."

„Und du denkst, das interessiert mich?", erwiderte Draco trocken.

Blaise starrte auf den Deckenberg, unter dem sich sein bester Freund verbarg.

Mit einem Ruck riss er ihm die Decke weg und Draco schoss wie vom Hippogreif gebissen hoch.

„Hey, das war unfair!", beschwerte er sich und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Lass mich einfach alleine leiden!"

„Das tust du seit Tagen und ehrlich gesagt, es bekommt dir nicht gut. Du siehst miserabel aus, selbst eine Leiche am Friedhof sprüht mehr vor Leben als du. Also raus mit der Sprache!"

„Granger.", murmelte Draco und angelte nach seinem Kissen.

„Aha, wusste ich es doch. Das kleine Schlammblut hat dich eiskalt erwischt, stimmts?"

„Ich hasse dich.", knurrte Draco und ließ sich mit dem Kopfkissen im Gesicht rücklings auf die Matratze fallen.

„Ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt. Leg sie flach und vergiss die Sache. Geh wieder zurück zu Pansy."

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich Dracos Brust.

„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich wollte es ja, aber ich kann nicht."

„Pansy ist doch nett. Und sehr offen."

„Aber sie nervt. Ich kann nervige Leute nicht ausstehen."

„Und Granger ist auch überhaupt keine Nervensäge.", gab Blaise ungefragt seinen Kommentar ab.

„Aber sie hält wenigstens die Klappe- meistens jedenfalls.", knurrte Draco. „Und Pansy ist zu anhänglich. Deswegen hab ich ja mit ihr Schluss gemacht."

„Was hat Granger denn jetzt gemacht?"

„Sie wollte mich ausnutzen."

Blaise begann zu lachen. Er konnte nicht anders. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin, der niemals auch nur einen Gedanken an de Gefühle andere verschwendete und sich rücksichtslos nahm, was er wollte, war endlich an eine adäquate Gegenspielerin geraten und musste nun am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie sich eiskalter Egoismus anfühlte.

„Was in Teufels Namen ist daran so komisch?"

Draco hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte ihn mit unverhohlenem Hass an. „Ich leide!"

„Die Situation ist einfach nur zu lustig. Da gehst du selbst seit Jahren über Leichen, um deinen Egotrip auszuleben und dann beschwerst du dich, wenn jemand dasselbe mit dir anstellt? Tut mir leid, aber das finde ich nun mal zum Lachen. Hat sie dir direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie einfach nur mit dir schlafen will?"

Dracos finsterer Gesichtsausdruck war Antwort genug.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Jeder andere wäre froh, wenn ein Mädchen die Sache so unkompliziert sehen würde."

„Aber ich wollte sie ausnutzen! Und ihr dann einen Tritt geben. Und jetzt will sie einfach die Spielregeln bestimmen. Ich mache da nicht mit, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!", wütete Draco und schleuderte das Kissen weit von sich. „Wenn sie denkt, sie kann mit mir spielen, dann hat sie sich gründlich geirrt."

„Was genau bezweckst du damit, dass du dich schmollend im Zimmer verkriechst? Damit verschaffst du ihr bloß Genugtuung. Geh raus, Mann, zeig ihr, dass sie dich nicht unter dem Pantoffel hat, verdammt, sei einfach du selbst, der alte Draco, bevor ihm diese Hexe das Gehirn vernebelt hat!"

Draco lag schmollend mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt und hörte verdrossen zu.

„Hast du sie gesehen?", wollte er schlecht gelaunt wissen.

Blaise hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Ob ich sie gesehen habe?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine!", knurrte Draco ungeduldig.

„Während der Mahlzeiten, im Unterricht. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Schlagartig erhellte sich Blaises Gesicht wissend. „Ahhh, das meinst du! Tja, was soll ich sagen: Sie ist Granger. Hängt wieder ziemlich viel mit Potter und Weasley ab- die drei sind geradezu unzertrennlich. Scheint, als ob sich die beiden beruhigt hätten. Und nein, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen: Sie hat mich nicht nach dem Unterricht abgepasst und mit Tränen in den Augen nach dir gefragt- mpf..."

Ein Kissen hatte ihn hart ins Gesicht getroffen.

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Zabini!", herrschte ihn Draco an.

Blaise wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Diese kleine kaltherzige Schlampe ist dir ja mächtig an die Nieren gegangen. Aber hast du allen Ernstes erwartet, dass sie hier voller Sorge um dich aufkreuzt?"

„_Nein!"_

Eine Weile blieb es still in dem Zimmer. Draco saß finster vor sich hinbrütend gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt.

„Du hast den Unterricht in den letzten Tagen verpasst.", brach Blaise vorsichtig die unangenheme Stille.

Ein desinteressiertes Grunzen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht und starrte weiterhin mit todbringender Miene geradeaus.

„Snape war nicht gerade erfreut.", fuhr er fort. „Und du wirst dich ein wenig ins Zeug legen müssen, wenn du Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig abgeben willst. Was du tun solltest. Sonst deckt dich nicht einmal mehr Snape."

„Granger kümmert sich darum.", brummte Draco abwesend.

Mit einem Mal erhellte sich sein Gesicht und seine Augen begannen hinterlistig zu funkeln.

„_Granger kümmert sich darum. _Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht von selbst draufgekommen? Ich hab ja immer noch genug gegen sie in der Hand. Und ich kann ihr das Leben erst recht zur Hölle machen."

Ein breites Grinsen voller Befriedigung überzog sein Gesicht.

„Du meintest, sie verbringt wieder viel Zeit mit Potter und Weasley? Wie viel habe ich verpasst?"

* * *

_Sie durfte unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass ihre Gefühle die Oberhand bekamen und ihr den Verstand vernebelten. Denn genau, das war es doch, was er wollte. Er wollte sie in sich verliebt machen, damit er ihr dann das Herz aus der Brust reißen konnte und dann genüsslich zertreten konnte. Das war doch seine Art, oder?_

* * *

**A/N: **Danke für die tollen Reviews, sie bedeuten mir wirklich viel und machen meine Tage schöner : ) Und im nächsten Kapitel treffen die beiden wieder auf einander, versprochen! Bis bald und liebe Grüße, Violinchen_  
_


End file.
